Don't change into something you're not
by 62storyswordsman
Summary: after convincing Eve to not take revenge on the humans for destroying her race after a year has past Elsword and his group get together to train to be ready for the next powerful enemy but it gets worse when Eve begin noticing changes and Elsword get strange dream of eve destroying hamel Elsword worries for her and doesn't know if she will turn WARNING intense violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Story I'm writing I'm starting off with a type of romance story between elsword and eve (because it's sorta rare and I want to be unique) so if it's bad at first don't be afraid to tell me and what improvements I can make to make a better story so enjoy (also my chapters might be long and her is the classes they'll be because imagine these stories in their head)**

**Elsword- Sword Knight**

**Eve- Code Exotic**

**Aisha- High Magician**

**Raven- Sword Taker**

**Rena- Trapping Ranger**

**Don't Change**

"eve…..Eve….EVE" is all eve heard from all the commotion going on in altera core. The fight between Raven and King Nasod with back-up from Aisha and Rena, Eve studies the chamber to see where Elsword was He running towards her repeating her name to get her attention Elsword was trying to keep her closer to everyone else, she held up her drones at him and elsword stopped on his tracks "Eve you don't have to do this. You don't have take revenge on human beings because a war that happened more than a thousand years ago you don't have try an intimidate us just by killing a rare species as well. Please you don't have to this there's another way" Elsword was trying to convince Eve to stop the order on all the Nasod to stop attacking the ponggos "I can't do that my anger for humans is far too great they must pay for what they've done and their punishment must be death and if you want to be the first victim I suggest you step aside." Eve was trying to intimidate Elsword be he didn't want to step aside and leave her to get humans extinct " I don't wanna do that Eve…"

"then I'll have kill you then" Eve eyes turned red and she held up her drones that turned into blades about to strike Elsword grabbed her and hugged her telling her that he's not going anywhere "I'm not leaving without you Eve you've gone through too much to turn on us now after everything we've done for you. We went through your army just to get the El shard and to get you back and even if we leave here with the El shard I'm not leaving until our group is complete and that missing person is you and I'm not leaving without you" Elsword tightened his grip on Eve an she was about cry on what Elsword said He cared so much for her him and his friends (except Raven) cared she looked around again and she changed her mind she lowered her drones and she fell onto Elswords chest " wha…what have I done" Eve said in guilt "you didn't do anything all you need to do is cancel their order and all this will be over" Elsword brought a little hope into her and it was gone within seconds " I can't" Eve dropped Elsword's hope as well "what"

"I can't cancel their order I've put all orders on the original leader which is King Nasod and he's far too powerful on the way your friends are attacking him there's no way any of you will make progress in less we destroy his four element cores on each corner of the chamber's I installed it while Recreating him his core should be in the center of the room destroy it an the orders should be cancelled" Eve felt a little more guilt because she's going to betray her own race but has no other choice but to do so because altera will be destroyed within an hour " well then let's do it"

"huh" eve sounded surprised in Elswords reaction he gave her a smile "you didn't actually think I was going to let that purple haired witch get all the fun"

"I HEARD THAT"

"AND SO WHAT" Elsword and Aisha was about get into another argument but have no time for it Elsword forgot about it real quick picked up his sword and held out his left hand to eve "come on we giant Robot to destroy" Eve smiled and took his hand and got up for a fight they ran towards Raven and everyone else and told them the plan Raven decided to not attack the cores but instead attack the main one "besides I'll get to unleash all my Rage on this bastard for this jerk has done to me" Raven meant Eve buit he was willing to spare her life because Elsword and everyone else want her to live so he was willing to unleash his rage on the king Nasod so Elsword and Rena went for the Lightning and water core on the right and Eve and Aisha went the fire and earth cores on the left after they were destroyed Raven's revenge was finally here "AWAKEN RAGE" Raven awakened his power and in one slash he sent the core flying in mid-air he jumped as high as he can and prepared his nasod claw for an attack "THIS IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE _**MAXIMUM CANNON**_. AND THIS FOR TAKING AWAY MY OLD LIFE _**BERSERKER BLADE**_" Raven's rage was so great that the power of his berserk blade was the size of two Armageddon blades and powerful enough to cut right through King Nasod and his core with Ease landing perfectly on his feet he sheathed his sword perfectly with the explosion behind him. He took a gentle deep breath and said "god was that satisfying" Elsword and everyone else was running up to raven and give him a job well done "RAVEN YOU WERE AWESOME" Elsword's reply "I can't believe that just happened" Aisha's reply "I didn't know you had it in you" Rena reply. Raven began to blush on all the compliments he was getting from his teammates "gee thanks guys It just kinda happened" what he was really thinking on saying "damn I'm good" but he didn't want to sound prickly he looked behind him and saw eve picking up scraps of king nasod all her hard work on creating him was for nothing. She fell to her knees and was about to cry because she was the alone again and all her nasod was destroyed because if their leader is destroyed all the other one self- destruct not because they were created like that but because they are loyal to their leaders and if they serve their leaders they die with their leaders she sadden by it and the distance between her and her nasod was too far Moby and Reby didn't self-destruct because they serve her but that wasn't enough because her hard work was a waste a hand tapped and laid on her shoulder she turned and saw elsword "it's okay Eve if you're feeling lonely then I'll be your friend" he hand out his hand to help eve up. She blush a little bit and right before she going to take his hand a staff smack Elsword right in the cheek " YOU IDIOT I DOUBT YOU WOULD EVEN BE A GOOD FRIEND BECAUSE YOU CAN HARDLY EVEN REMEMBER WHERE YOU LEAVE YOUR GIANT SWORD AT" aisha interrupted the moment and insisted that she will be a better friend "don't worry eve I'll be a better friend than this forgetful idiot besides I'm a girl just like you we'll get along much faster the hot head" Elsword was angry on what Aisha just said "OH YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB THAN ME YOU SNORE LOUDER THAN A FREAKING ELEPHANT AND NOT ONLY THAT YOUR SUCH A BRAT SOMETIME IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO TELL THAT YOUR OLDER THAN ME YOU FLAT CHESTED TWERP"

And so Elswords words went a little too far she smacked him again and yelled at him some more " YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE TO SAY SUCH A THING TO A LADY"

"TO SAY TO A LADY YOU SURE AS HECK DON'T ACT LIKE ONE"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT RENA SAID RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOU LITTLE JERK"

"HA THAT NOT WHAT YOUR HEIGHT SAYS"

"ARRRGH BUT MY AGE DOES YOU HOT BLOODED IDIOT"

Their foreheads collided with anger and they began throwing insults at each other.

"PURPLE HAIR MIDGET"

"RED HEADED MORON"

"CHILDISH WITCH"

"IMMATURE RECKLESS KNIGHT"

Rena was trying calm them down before things get worse while Raven scratches his head in disappointment on how short that moment between Elsword and eve and how everyone complimented him lasted. Eve stared at the two while they argue right in front of her. Without thinking or knowing what she was doing she slapped Elsword right in his left cheek every was shocked including Aisha their argument ended immediately and elsword took a step back because of the impact Eve felt Regrets because she slapped Elsword instead of Aisha. Elsword smiled and rubbed his bruise that was on his left cheek and laughed "ha-ha you know that was kinda funny how our argument ended with a slap to face when it usually ends with Rena becoming extremely pissed" Aisha and Rena thought for a second and laughed Raven has rarely seen Rena angry and he thought for bit instead of laughing and Eve just looked at Elsword that he turned a shocking moment into a moment of laughter. During that moment Elsword grabbed "come on let's go home" he walked away with her while Raven followed still thinking Aisha stopped laughing and glared at Elsword "I still don't think your responsible enough" she said as Elsword ignored her and Rena followed keeping that smile she always had as they walked ahead of Elsword Rena got beside them and saw Elsword hand the way how he was gripping his sword with anger she knew he was going yell at her so she stayed behind with Elsword and Eve to make sure Elsword doesn't get into an argument with a robot knowing it's a bad idea. Eve kept walking with elsword she looked down at her hand where Elsword hand was he was holding her hand while they exited Altera core she blushed just by the sight of it and didn't know why she place her other hand on her heart and it was beating fast like she was developing an emotion still questioning her emotion they left altera core with a job completed

**there will be more chapters this is pretty long story. hope you guys liked it**


	2. Heading Home

**Okay second chapter and this time will be the last time they'll be this class (if you didn't read the summary or if you even care) but enough of that let's get on with the story**

**Don't Change**

"YOU SAVED US PONG" "THANK YOU PONG" "YOU'RE OUR HEROS PONG" is all they hear from the ponggos except Elsword and Aisha because they are still glaring at each other behind Rena's back with their own aura of fire surrounding them "We appreciate for destroying the menace of the nasod pong." Eve clench her hand into a fist for what Amos just said but she didn't want her anger to get the her after for how bad she felt when she commenced a war check her surroundings of scraps of Nasods she felt more down than before. "to show you all our appreciation pong. Raven remember your half destroyed airship right pong."

"Yeah" Raven said while building up what the ponggos did to it in his head

"well because we're so good with engineering we repaired it for you pong." In huge relief they saw the black crow airship good as new "wha…wait I don't get it I thought you guys were gonna repair the other airship that we told you about" Elsword questioned

"Oh that yeah used some of it's scraps to repair the black crow convenient how some of it's scraps was still good condition pong"

"well Amos and Ponggos we really appreciate for helping us and I guess this is good-bye" Raven said apologetically

"No need to thank us or sound so apologetically I just hope you all found what your looking for the El shard was it pong."

Everyone completely froze with eyes wide open (except Raven and Eve) "OH CRAP HOW COULD WE FORGET OUR TOP PRIORITY"

"WE WERE SO FOCUSED ON DEFEATING THE NASODS WE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE EL SHARD"

While Elsword and Rena freak out Aisha keeps slapping her forehead because of their biggest mistake

"figured you all react like that so I decided to give you this"

"Ca..Camillia what are you doing here… and… you seem awfully pissed" Aisha said in little fear in her

"oh ho nothing really just heard an explosion about 10 miles away and then a fireball came at me and may have cracked a rib" twitching her eyebrow in anger "so can we…" "AAAAHHHH" enraged Camilla Smacks Elsword unconscious with the El Shard and goes on a rampage taking Raven Hostage swing him around like a toy holding up in the air screaming "I HAVE THE POWER" lauching raven straight at aisha chasing after Rena tackling her punch her repeatedly while Eve just sat there watching turning to Amos's Direction "so we would like to ride airship"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"and 34 sets of tranquilizers"

50 minutes later Raven was driving the Black Crow with Camilla twitching with 34 Tranquilizers sticking out in her back foaming out the mouth Raven just stared at her in anger "crazy bitch" rubbing his forehead. "Raven we heard that" Rena replied through the intercom Raven immediately turned it off not even blushing because off his anger covering it he looked down and saw Eve in the front deck leaning on the rails staring at raven through the cockpit he glares at her because raven can't forgive her because of his left arm he decided not to rely on it because the risk of relying on it was far too great for him handle "I trust you but that doesn't mean I'll care if anything bad ever happens to you your nothing to me but the Nasod that took away my life and replaced with something worse your nothing but the monster that ruin my life" she turned away knowing what Raven was thinking "so what's eating you" Eve turned and notice Elsword right behind her He stood beside her and ask her what he meant "so what's been bothering you lately" Eve stayed quiet. Elsword looked behind him and noticed the cockpit where Raven pilots the Black Crow "it's Raven isn't it" She turned to him and nodded "look you don't have to worry about it okay Raven's a cool guy sure he might hate you because you created a nasod arm for him but he won't hate you forever someday he'll forgive you if he can trust you then I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you." Those words actually cheered her up a little bit "thank you"

"hey don't mention it like I said I'll be your friend" Elsword smiled at her letting eve know the Elsword is with her all the way "you know when you two talk you sound not only not like yourself but a bit half-assed too" Aisha says in complete despair for Eve

"if anyone here is half-assed that would be you"

"HEY I AT LEAST CARE besides I at least remember my manners"

"BULLCRAP YOU INSULT ME EVERYDAY MOSTLY FOR NO REASON YOU JERK"

"not for no reason you do something foolish everyday not once can I name a time where you weren't foolish"

"Ha easy when I talk to eve"

"by lies"

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NO GOOD…"

"GO AHEAD SAY IT"

Eve sighs as Elsword and aisha go at it again and glareing with both foreheads colliding like two Mountain goats

"you wanna go tomboyish witch"

"get your sword cause you'll need it after I'm done kicking your ass"

Elsword and Aisha began pushing and rushing to the door to get their weapons as soon as they open the door Rena was standing there holding their weapons "looking for these" both their jaws dropped as soon as the saw Rena "you know I honestly thought that both of you finally started getting along before but after seeing you still bicker and argue about personalities and strength after the King Nasod fight I can see you two must have been acting this whole time until now"

"n..now rena we were just…" Elsword was too terrified to continue

"just what gonna reckless destroy each other not knowing that you two could accidentally destroy this airship after all that hardwork that the ponggos put on this ship and having us fall to our death" Rena's grip tightened on the weapons and her eyes opened just slightly and her smile a little creepier "you know it's a good thing I came here and confiscated your weapons cause if I didn't we'd all be screwed and not only that if you did take your weapon…." Rena chuckled "oh let's just say that you don't wanna make me angry cause you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" what Aisha saw in Rena was an evil form of her like a demon watch her that really wants her dead and what Elsword saw a …..you guys know what I meant quickly both Elsword and Aisha wrapped both their arms around each other shoulders the other hand holding their (even though they hated it) they gripped it with fear "we were just kidding really, we get along great we argue like any other friendship friends like best of friend like a friend who talks to any other friend" Aisha was shaking and trembling in terror and look away for the murderous eyes that Rena was giving them "yeah and to prove it we dance like no other" Aisha's eyes were wide like no other and stared at elsword and whispered to him "Why Why Why Why for the love of god why would you say that"

"shut up and come up with something" they were still in fear and couldn't think at all so they went for drastic measures they square danced around like idiots sing a random song (so horrible that I decided to censor it for your sakes of singing it and making your own ears bleed no matter how good of singer you are) Rena couldn't help it but to laugh they looked so stupid when they were dancing around even with the lack of people on the airship it's was still extremely embarrassing to both Elsword and Aisha. Eve was laughing too and she barely has emotions at this point Raven slowed down the airship just to laugh possibly the only moment when someone who barely has emotions and someone who is little dark hearted to laugh, they enjoyed their time (except Elsword and Aisha) and as they returned the el shard they went their separate ways Aisha continues her search and training to get her magic back and/or trained to get it back , Rena continued to watch over the elf village, Raven decided to go with Elsword back to Ruben because Feita won't accept him back so he decides to stay with Elsword for the time being along with Eve because she want to find a way to restore her race.

**And so ends chapter 2 if it was boring for you well then sorry it's my first story so don't expect it to be good if it was good to you well then I'm glad you enjoyed I'll be working on chapter 3 now.**


	3. The change begins

**Okay third chapter and this time they'll be little a older (again if you didn't the summary or even care) so here is the classes they'll be (if you didn't it the first time in chapter 1) also new character Chung I'll explain how he met the group later on**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

1 year later

As Elsword and Raven held up their blades they wait for the signal to spar "okay and START" a bullet was shot in the air and Elsword and Raven charged at each other sword fighting as chung plays the judge of the group spar the girl sit on the nearest log at the el tree as Eve studies Elsword and Raven to see if they leave any openings during their Sparring match, Rena just enjoys the show along with Aisha who is enjoying some fresh blueberries

"wow they've really improved throughout the year" aisha complimented feeling a tiny bit of jealousy "yeah Raven and Elsword have been training together non-stop since the past month they been taking 2 weeks breaks and an entire month of training improving a lot not even dropping from fatigue by far they could possibly be the strongest out of all of us" Aisha jealousy got a little bigger but it only motivated her to become stronger after hearing Rena's words. _**SHOCK WAVE**_ Elsword turned to his right dodging Ravens attack just by an inch stabbing his sword to the ground and sliding it across the ground Elsword activated _**TRIPLE GEYSER**_ by the 2nd geyser that began to rise Raven used another shock wave coming right through the 1st geyser and hit Elsword in the process Raven jumped backwards to avoid 2nd geyser. Completely forgetting the 3rd geyser it was a direct hit right in his back flying into the air and hitting the ground hard Raven got back up completely exhausted Elsword got up at the same time with him in the same condition they were panting by their sparring match and they both fell at the same time from exhaustion they accepted defeat and it ended with a draw "wow first time this happened Elsword and Raven are evenly matched" Chung was impressed of their fight that they know each other so much that they know their weaknesses "well of course they're like brothers except Elsword more of a power type and Raven is more of a speed type but of course it gets me a little jealous that Elsword became better than me but someday I will" Aisha was feeling confident after seeing their sparring match "wow you sure have matured throughout the year Aisha both you and Elsword" Rena said playfully "AND what is that supposed to mean… are you saying that I was immature"

"meh… 50 50"

"gee thanks for being honest" aisha was disappointed at Rena comment but she was being honest. "Alright you girls are next let's see what you two have improved in" Elsword said feeling interested in the next fight. It was Rena against Eve. Rena got up and prepared for her next Sparring match she turned to Eve's direction and saw that she was gritting her teeth having a clenched fist in the middle of her chest where her heart is "Eve are you okay… do you want to wait until Chung and Aisha's fight is done" Rena was concerned also concerning Elsword and everyone else. Eve showed her face that was being covered by her hair and spoke "yeah I'm fine just coming up with a battle strategy" Eve lied feeling regret but she didn't want everyone to make huge fuss over it so she decided to get up and continue her match. Elsword knew she was lying and planned to ask her later on so he took a seat next to chung and Raven. Chung pointed up one of his silver shooters into the air "okay and" Rena got an Arrow ready and Eve prepared her drones, her heart was flashing slowly from Blue to Red Blue to Red and it was hurting her she ignored it to avoid worrying the others she bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming from the intense pain to keep Rena and everyone else from noticing "START" shooting a barrage of arrows Rena quickly took out her sword and rushed at Eve Deflecting all of them Eve dodged the Sword coming at her which would have instantly made her lose she came from behind and hit Rena in the back Rena took distance and surrounded Eve with Trapping Arrows and at that Moment Eve heart stop flashing and it stopped on Red.

_**(to all my viewers who aren't used to dark scenes or stories with intense violence then you're about to see the reason why I rated this M)**_

With a dark crazed and intense smile she glared at Rena who the first person she saw her eyes turned Red including Moby and Reby's eyes she laughed psychotically and she blew up the Arrows or Branches herself she rushed to Rena and scared her a little bit she grabbed her and beat her repeatedly with her drones 10 times shocked by the scene Elsword, Aisha and the others just watched scared by the sight of what Eve's become. She chuckled at turned Rena's arms to her back and snapped it the bones of her arms became sharp enough to cut a hole gushing out blood as Eve laughed at the sight, Elsword and Raven take the sight and rushed to Rena's aid Raven tackled Eve restraining her to the ground she still laughed psychically summoning Blades from her back trying to get to Raven but fail so she sent her drones after him but Elsword destroyed them Raven tried to keep Eve restrained to the ground and tried to talk some sense into her "What the Hell is wrong with you Eve…. This isn't you… try to calm down whatever Rena did or whatever happen in your system it can't…" he stopped intimidated by the look Eve gave him after she finally stopped laughing and glared at him with her dark creepy and crazed smile along with her Red eyes and the gem on her forehead turned red as well "are you afraid" she said staring straight into Raven's soul. Never in Raven's life has he's ever been afraid he just kept staring into her eyes freaked out by the sight "RAVEN GET OUT THE WAY I'M ABOUT PUT A BULLET IN HER HEAD" Chung yelled snapping Raven out of his fear but before he could move Eve's focus was already on Elsword with his blade on her neck "….Eve don't do this… I don't want to put you down just calm down please I don't want to kill you" Elsword was depressed at what he was doing but was either live or die in that situation "El…sword" Eve began snapping out of her psychotic rage her eyes returned to normal she examined the area and saw Raven Restraining her to the ground, chung pointing his silver shooters at eve with a clear shot with just a pull of a trigger away, Aisha who was too terrified to do anything and Elsword who was extremely close to cutting Eve's head clean off but Eve's face changed to something that she will always remember when she saw Rena blood dripping from her nose, mouth, arms, stomach, and her shoulder. "What have I done, what happened to me, did I really do all this?" everyone looked a little confused but mostly terrified "Eve…?" Elsword questioned feeling the depression in Eve also feeling the same as her. Chung felt like he was going to someone close to him because his guns were still pointing at Eve he put them away and checked Rena's pulse "she's still alive but she's at near death" Elsword walked up to Rena and carried her on his back "come on we got to get her treated" Elsword looked back as he saw Raven get off of Eve still a little fear in his eyes while Eve looked at Rena's body about to cry at what she's done which only made Elsword feel more down because he knew she didn't mean to but something inside her did and he doesn't know if it'll happen again. He watched her pick up scraps of moby and reby to repair as she began following them to the heal Rena.


	4. Recovery and Bad Daydreams

**And now time for part 4 things is getting a little violent right off the bat for a little warning for those who aren't used to reading serious violence but hey this is called 'don't change into something your not' so let's see what happens next**

Elsword wakes up on the ground surrounded by burning city and dead corpses and people burning "where am I and how did I end up in Hamel I could've sworn I was in Ruben at the hospital waiting for Rena to recover"

"OH GOD PLEASE NO…. STAY AWAY FROM ME"

"what the…" in an crossed ally way Elsword can see a man running but get stabbed hardcore in the back with the blade sticking out of his chest then he hears a chuckle "NO NOO NOOOO NOT LIKE THIS BWRAGH" he cough out blood as something starts sucking the life out of him still barely alive he notices Elsword "RUN, RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SAVE…. YOUR….SELF" and soon in a matter of seconds he was turned into a ball of light that went through the blade "see I've grown to something that you can never imagine Elsword heard a voice and ran though it and looked to his left and saw Eve and his friend but with Aisha with a snapped jaw unconscious on the ground back leaning to the wall "EVE…. YOU BITCH NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF YOU'VE HURT YOUR OWN FRIEND YOU NEARLY KILLED AISHA AND NOW YOU'VE DESTROYED MY HOMETOWN THE PLACE THAT HOLDS NEARLY EVERYTHING THAT I KNOW AND LOVE AND YOU DESTROY IT AND FEEL NOTHING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WETHER IF OUR TEAM LIKES IT OR NOT" chung went in berserk completely enraged for what Eve has done her eye's were Red again like that same day when Eve nearly killed Rena she was holding a ball of light which was the man's spirit that got stabbed earlier "you know I'm beginning to like this new feature of mine taking away souls to devour and steal the strength within them also healing a few wounds" Eve opened her mouth and swallowed the wisp she was devouring souls and taken away to the darkness she chuckled and she stared at chung gruesomely she turned Moby and Reby into blades "so Chung if you want to kill me then come at me if you think you can handle it you low life damned creature"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE" chung screamed with his berserker mask on Raven and Rena were behind him following him, Eve threw Reby to Aisha's chest while she's about use Moby to stab chung in his chest "EVE DON'T DO IT" not even distracted chung was stabbed in the vital area of his chest and blood gushed out screaming from the pain.

In an instant it was all a bad dream Elsword was day dreaming he was waiting in the waiting room with everyone else chung was messing around with his empty gun by spinning the empty chambers, Raven also fell asleep and Aisha was reading a book hoping it would calm her down from freaking out when they got to the hospital she took a quick drink of water covering her eyes trying not to show how she scared she was it did worry Elsword a little bit he did felt the same so he knows her pain they've been wait for a entire month for Rena to recover and now they want be there when she gets out **(Mostly Eve's idea)**. Placing his hand on his forehead he thought to himself "what the hell was that….why would I dream that… was that a vision of what will happen…..or just an ordinary bad daydream" he nearly forgot about Eve he looked around only to find Eve asleep leaning on his shoulder he looked at her for a little bit and then his heart start beating faster and he blushed a little bit "okay now's not the time to start feeling like this wait a little bit and then do whatever you want" he thought he stared at her chest and looked away again "what the hell are you thinking she's asleep and your friends are right there don't start getting any funny idea's" he looked at her and blushed more "she's pretty cute….. get out of here now" Elsword's thoughts was overwhelmed with just him and Eve and he just screams at himself saying he's not going to do it

**(you guys know what it meant)**

He thought fast and got up accidentally dropping Eve's head on the arm rest of his chair rubbing her head she looks at him and Elsword had to come up with something fast "uuuhh sorry I got to go get a drink of water" feeling like an idiot Elsword quickly walks away. Eve ignores what just happened stared at the clock and went back to sleep aisha saw the reaction scene and chung was too busy messing with his pistol so aisha followed him and Elsword went outside to the river near the hospital that has fresh water, he filled up a bottle with water and was drinking it fast and splashing his face with it "so mind on telling me what was that back there"

"aaahhh….oh it's you what are you doing sneaking behind me like that" Aisha went to take a closer look at Elsword's face "are…are you blushing"

"n..No" Elsword quickly turned around and kept drinking his water "it's Eve isn't it" spitting out a mouthful of water "I have no idea what you are talking about" Aisha laughed at Elsword's lie "you should know you just gave yourself away that you're lying" still laughing Elsword blushed a little more and splashed more water in his face "okay tell me what's got you attracted to here…..aside from her being completely insane"

"she's not insane"

"I know that…. I noticed when Eve's eyes were Red *shivers* still creeps me out I seriously thought I was next" Elsword raised an eyebrow and stared at Aisha "oh come on don't look at me like that I seriously thought I going to die you saw how creepy she looked that one day"

"and we have been waiting for Rena to be okay for about a month now and yet your still scared"

"hey she had an outbreak a few times don't judge me"

"yeah once after Rena was injured but she held it in and tried not to make it happen again"

"oh so now I get it you've been spending so much time with her after that happened kinda reminds me of that one time when we got her in altera" Aisha smiled at Elsword and Elsword turned blushing again "AH HA YOU DO LIKE HER"

"and you won't say that again if you so much tell anyone"

"and why would that be a problem to you Rena thinks that"

"Rena thinks everyone a good couple"

"geez don't have to be jerk about it" Elsword took deep breath at what Aisha said "sorry just nervous that's all"

"hey don't worry about it look we got to get back Rena probably woke up by now" as Aisha and Elsword walks back to hospital Lowe came by rushing to them for an urgent message from Stella

5 minutes later after speaking with lowe Elsword and everyone else was waiting for Rena to recover "please don't tell me you guys have been waiting here this entire time"

"RENA" everyone yelled rushing in to give her nice greeting after her being injured for a month "wow I didn't know you cared so much about me"

"are you kidding big part of this group without you who's gonna be the one to cheer us up when we're in depression" Aisha said trying to show Rena that she cared "let's not forget who to talk to if she's gone" Elsword said knowing that Rena is the easiest person to talk to because of her cheerfulness "thanks I'm quite flattered by how you all cared by the ways did anything happen while I was gone"

Raven and Chung looked at everyone to check if they missed something "no I guess not" Raven said "well not exactly" Elsword informed "we got a message from Stella sent by Lowe saying that Feita is endanger" Aisha said taking Elsword place with the information "so let me guess now I get to join in on your adventures right"

"looks like it and you better be prepared on what your about experience" Raven and Chung began chatting about Elsword, Aisha's, and Rena's Adventures finding the El shard during the conversation Eve's heart begins feeling that pain again she runs off out of the hospital Elsword sees eve leave thinking on what's matter with her "alright so if you guys are that strong let's see when we get feita. so shall we get going" chung reloads his guns ready for action "uh I'll catch up with you guys I've got to go take care something"  
"alright we'll be waiting at the exit of Ruben don't take too long" interested to see their true strength Chung rushes with Raven and Rena to the other end of Ruben while Elsword goes after Eve Aisha sees Elsword run off to Eve and Smiles "tch boys" she says to herself running off to catch up with Chung and the others.

Eve begins struggling standing having her drones to keep her from falling she then begins hearing a voice in her head that sounded just like her but more psychotic and cruel "having trouble controlling yourself…don't worry….your just changing to what you'll become…..your emotions for human a year ago is beginning to grow….. and grow much more powerful than ever…..changing you into what you were… and you'll just become the monster you always were….." she laughed torturing Eve's head changing her back to her psycho form and back to normal her heart begins to shine brighter and redder her eyes changes again and the pain grows stronger screaming from the pain she clenches her chest where her heart is, falls to her knees and she looks for Moby and Reby for aid but they change colors as well watching her suffer and turn to a psychopath until Eve closed her eyes and stop struggling her evil smile comes back she looks at the sky with that same evil smile "hello world soon I'll be taking over this world and remake it to whatever I want" she chuckles and laughs to that she changes colors again and return Eve to normal Eve was near the river that Elsword and Aisha was talking at she dip her whole face in the water and comes back up "what was that and why is it that my pain won't go away. It hurts it really really hurts" a tear came down her eye from the pain close to crying until Elsword came calling her name. "Eve" Eve looks behind her and sees Elsword who finally notices her, her pain fades away and she was finally able to stand "geez finally I've been looking everywhere for you are you okay"

"uh yeah I'm fine just needed some fresh air"

"are you sure you seemed like you were in pain" Eve put her hand on her chest again wondering if the pain is still there "I..I'm fine just a little tired that's all a little water took care of it"

"okay… but just to let you know if there's a problem just tell me okay I got your back when you're in trouble okay" Elsword said that while blushing a little bit and looking away, Eve looked flattered at what Elsword said "well we got to go Feita is in trouble you coming" Eve nodded her head slowly feeling worried about her condition with her heart "then let's go then" Elsword took Eve hand and lead her to the exit of Ruben She looked at Elsword's hand and thought to herself "I don't know when I'll last but if I somehow taken away by my emotions completely I would like you take my life however much time left I have I'll spend it with you guys Rena, Aisha, Chung, Raven, and most of all you please don't hesitate when I'm taken away" Eve feels that her time will be short so she wants to make it worth it by helping them save feita and as many continents as possible and give them her final good-byes before her time up is

**Now we're getting to the good part Eve is turning and Elsword bad dream might come true if by some chance I make it to where Eve doesn't turn at all you may never know If I'm making this too predictable well don't blame me it's my first story so I'm going with what's best in my mind well see you all in part 5 **


	5. Entering Feita

**Part 5 is now here if that was a long delay to you guys sorry for it because I've been quiet busy lately but not as much but I still get enough time on my hands to work on this so without further delay let's continue with the story shall we **

"And that's my story Feita been attacked many lives of our town is lost and not only that those damn demons will take over the town soon and we got to take down as many of them as we can before they notice we're here" Lento was feeling despair but still shows the brave face that he always had looking up at Elsword and his group waiting for an answer "look you guys don't have to help if you don't want to we'll go to other towns and…"

"we'll help" Allegro was interrupted by Raven who had confidence in Feita's survival "Raven are you sure they might not even…"

"Rena I don't care if they won't accept my help or not I'm going to save this town I was born here, I was raised here, and I even got married here. Sure I won't forgive them for how they betrayed me or even how they got my wife killed that bastard may still be alive but you better damn well sure that I'm not going get my revenge"

"didn't had to harsh there" Rena backed away a little bit by the way how Raven was acting when he heard the whole story about feita. Eve looked at Raven think if their way to calm him down but before she could act Lento spoke up "look I don't know what happened to you in the past but I don't care but this is an urgent matter right now, whatever happened in the past is long gone right now and me and allegro are the only ones that know more about these bastards than anyone else here combined and to make maters worse we are running low on soliders with the amount of 40 against a strong 1000 or more we might be able to only get 10% of people out of the country besides the only reason why I called you all here is because I heard about the banthus Wally and Altera people like you guys would be perfect for the job I just want the best people who can get the job done we're in death road right now and if we don't act now people's lives will be at risk and by lives I mean ALL of elrios we need to take what we can get" looking at each other seeing that the situation is worse than they thought. "so are you guys in or not if not then just make sure that 10% of people is safe and hopefully some other group or country can deal with it" still thinking on what to do on how can they solve this someone finally spoke up "we'll do it and we'll succeed" looking to Elsword's right Eve was showing confidence in her words Elsword smiled and agreed "I personally don't know how can we decline this if all of elrios is in jeopardy then why would we decline we live in Elrios and we will do whatever it takes to protect our home" sparking something within the rest of the group they felt confidence that they can do it "no matter what I'll become stronger to save my father in Hamel and this is the perfect test for my training that is my goal, and I promise to keep it that way and if I have to save feita I'm willing to do so" Chung holding up cannon ready for a battle " I think the boys already said enough" Rena holding her sword on her right hand preparing for a long road ahead "you thought I was honestly going to sit back do nothing that's not how I do things" Aisha said showing that she will help "I've already decided and I'm going to show Alex how much of a lying bastard he truly is" Raven was still angry from earlier but not against anyone only to Alex who lied to him and got him killed and Reborn as a hybrid human-Nasod "thank you all for doing this" Alregro said seeing the hope right in front of them. Elsword and Eve looked at each other smiling knowing that they each sparked faith in them "the Shrine of dedication is our first target we have defeat as many Demons as possible so…." Lento unsheathes his sword looking behind him at a few miles away he could see the shrine looking back to the group wait for Lento to give the orders (considering he knows a lot on what they're doing) "are you guys ready"

"always ready" or "you got it" is what each of them said one by one "then let's go" the rushed at the shrine expecting to see enemies ahead and there they saw Dullahan Knight wait for them "we'll take the big guy are you okay with taking care of the smaller enemies"

"do whatever means is necessary"

"WELL ALRIGHT" Elsword hyped from the answer he lunged at Dullahan but he blocked it by the sheild Raven decided to take care of him as well shoving his berserker blade in his chest Eve, Rena and the others took the smaller enemies surrounding Dullahan and the ones outside the shrine Elsword going for Dullahan's right and Raven taking his left Dullahan had to use the beam around him he spun around shooting the beam even though he did take out his own minions he covered himself with the beam and missed Elsword and Raven and their teammates "should've figured being headless does make you a tough fight but that also means you're a complete idiot" _**Armageddon Blade **_cutting the armor is half- with the extended blade Dullahan was nothing but a ball of purple shining dark aura Raven falling down like a meteor using **Giga drive **stabbing the ball of dark aura getting the finisher in Dullahan giving each other a high five Raven Elsword took a quick victory cry to let the rest of the Demons that their coming for them. During their cry they both got a smack to back of the head by Rena "are you two insane don't start bringing in more of them"

"sorry I guess we just got carried away there" Elsword nodded his head agreeing with Raven's words "whether if they come or not it won't matter the result will always be the same with these guys they'll come at us all at once even if we make no kind of noise. They heard all the noise down here they already know we're coming for them, they want a war and we'll give them a war" usually Elsword or Aisha would've said 'did Rena just get corrected by Lento' but really everyone except Lento thought this "why so serious" **(I know exactly how you guys read it like)** " the next wave should be just up ahead let's go" taking lead Lento walked ahead Chung in the back line. Something was following them swiftly getting closer to Chung. Chung can feel a presence coming he turned quickly pointing his cannon at the creature only to find out that it hid "what's the matter did you see something" Aisha was in front of Chung so she also had to watch over the back part of the group, Chung looked around and saw nothing "it was just a false alarm"

"well we better hurry and catch up with the others" agreeing with Aisha, both Chung and Aisha rushed to get closer to everyone else but when the creature showed up behind them underground it was a giant vine this time there was 2 of them they moved faster than before and within seconds Chung turned around and saw them "RU…" one the vines quickly wrapped around Chung's mouth keeping him from yelling, Aisha sensed that Chung was in trouble but the second vine came after Aisha completely wrapping itself around Aisha making her arms immobile and unable to speak more vines came up from the ground surrounding Chung and Aisha, Chung can see that they needed back-up immediately he took out a silver shooter and shot in the air Alerting Everyone else "behind us" Eve reminded them and Lento recognized those vine "No… that's Plant Overlord" Elsword looks at Lento wondering what it is "We got to cut them loose" Rushing to Chung and Aisha, they were both pulled closer to each other until the vines connected both Chung and Aisha were back to back restrained together a giant Jaw was underneath them and chomping them, Elsword and the rest of the group was too late Chung and Aisha were Eaten by the Giant plant and it finally revealed itself having three bodies "so how the hell do we beat this thing" Raven questioned Lento thought as hard as he could but couldn't remember him seeing it's true self "I…I don't know" everyone's eyes was quickly set on Lento" I honestly don't know" getting their sights on Plant Overlord who grew more vines Everyone prepared for another tough fight "well don't get despair out of it" Lento looked at Eve "you may have not met the real beast up close but we can still find a weak point don't give up just find a weak point and fast it's a plant and what are plants weak to." Eve gave Lento a hint and he quickly found out knowing the expression Eve could tell that he figured it out "but are you sure it'll work" Lento not sure if Eve right or not "hey come on Eve's a Nasod she know what's she doing I've never stop giving faith in her we all never stopped giving faith in her **(except Raven)** so we know she's right" Elsword looked at Eve letting her know that he's putting his trust in her "so are you ready cause we don't want Chung and Aisha getting Digested in there" Eve nodded that she's ready. Elsword turned to Lento direction he also nodded that he's ready "then let's save our friends in there rushing in to Plant overlord Elsword and his group cut the vines easily with their blades. Elsword cutting one of the Plant deep finding out it's weak to Swords. Plant overlord Screamed from the pain letting everyone else know it's injured "well Eve your prediction was right it's weak to swords…uh Eve" Elsword can see that Eve was clenching her chest again "please don't tell me" he could see blue light changing color inside of her "no..no no no not now NOT NOW"

"EVE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU" snapping out it immediately Eve turn and saw one the plant overlords coming at her with its mouth opened unable to react Elsword shielded her but it was no use when they both were stuck in its mouth and swallowed Rena, Raven, and Lento were the only ones standing "DAMMIT IT GOT ELSWORD AND EVE" Raven was angered at that the plant ate 4 of his friends "there too many vines here we won't be able to get to it on time without getting killed we have to run" Rena informed the boys that's it's time to retreat "but Elsword and the others are inside that thing"

"Raven I've been with Elsword and Aisha long enough to know that they can take care of themselves they probably already found a way out that thing. They can be in the middle of an army force trying to kill them and they can easily find a way out completely unarmed. Their smart enough to get themselves out of this right now we've got to watch our own safety" Raven could understand that Elsword and Aisha have grown stronger and they can get out of it and Rena understand that Raven don't want to leave them behind "your right lets the hell out of here" knowing that Raven is willing to run they ran towards the biggest gap they could find between the plants "quickly this way I know a place we could hide" they ran through the gap between the Plants conveniently leading towards the shrine. Plant overlord noticed them running towards the shrine and it used its plants to break the ground underneath them falling down the hole they landed in the middle of tiny vines that was pulling them toward the ground they struggled to get out only raven was able to get out with his nasod arm but it wasn't enough to save him they were completely engulfed by the ground and the plant overlord vanished underground as well leaving the entrance in ruins

**So our heros were eaten what do you think happened to them stayed tune till then and sorry for the delay**


	6. Wrapping up in Feita with Fear

**Part 6 of the story what happened Elsword and the group will begin in this chapter so here is part 6 and Enjoy**

Waking up with a green fleshed slimey ground Elsword had Eve embraced in his chest with his arms wrapped around her she had her eyes closed waiting for Elsword to wake up she looked up and saw Elsword awake "ELSWORD" she said it with a smile and hugged him Elsword still had his arms around her so he didn't move at all "where are we, is this Plant overlords stomach" he looked around looking for Chung and Aisha and looking for an exit none of them was in sight. Eve let go of Elsword "I'm so glad you're okay"

"yeah same here" without noticing Eve was shot in the back Eve he rolled her to where he was on top and he took out his sword looking for the enemy but they were already gone "damn cowards" Eve began moving with smoke coming from behind her "Eve are you alright"

"yeah I'm alright" Elsword could see the smoke coming behind Eve he pulled her closer to see her back and saw a type of acid burning through her armor getting to her clothes 'at this rate if it gets to her skin she'll burn and possibly her back melting what should I do…. I cannot believe I'm doing this' Elsword was thinking to himself trying to find out how he can help her so he tore off a piece of her clothes and it tore around her stomach and Eve was about scream from Elsword was doing as soon as he tore it off he stepped back from Eve and Eve slapped him hard loud enough that the Glitter could hear him in another room **(and they're not inside Plant Overlord) **they looked around "what the hell was that they looked at each other" they also heard a very very very loud little girl scream which also caught their attention "I don't about you guys but I think that was Jim screaming like a little girl" **(Raven falling from another room who didn't get eaten)** "shut up Fred"

To Chung and Aisha with the female scream "OW! Aisha was that you"

"No"

"What the hell was that… ah my ear"

Now to Raven, Rena, and Lento. Where Lento was holding up Raven trying to get up from the ledge after being absorbed from the ground "Rena pull us up" Rena had her hand on her mouth same with Raven with the regular hand. Rena was actually laughing at someone for the first time "did you just scream like a little girl"

"NO Lento I didn't know you screamed like a girl" Lento's eyes slowly focused on Raven and slowly turning head to Raven "are you $%#ing kidding me dude" Rena runs off and laughs

Back to Elsword and Eve where Elsword was holding his cheek and Eve was blushing checking her clothes "SON OF A…. BITCH….ARRRGH DAMMIT"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT"

"THAT FRIGGIN HURT OOWWWWWW"

"I believed I asked you a question"

"AAAHHHH… right… right you did hang on my cheek still hurts like a bitch… argh JESUS CHRIST I CAN FEEL IT ON THE OTHER SIDE OOWW"

"can you just answer the question" Elsword couldn't answer from the gruesome pain on his left cheek revealing a very sharp Red color slap mark on his right cheek rubbing his left cheek with his left hand, he held up the torn off cloth and armor which was dissolving so fast that it dissolved in Elsword's hand "what happened there" Eve questioned trying to make sure what she just saw "apparently I'm guessing while you got shot the impact that hit you was probably acid which melted right through your armor. I had to act fast before it got you so I had to tear off a part of your shirt and uhhh sorry" Eve accepts his apology and thinks for a little bit "we should probably find a way out"

"How do you expect us to that we can't climb out through the mouth and going through the…..other way will most likely be our last option"

"Might be but I have another suggestion"

"And which is that"

"We are inside our Enemies Stomach right"

"Obviously… why?" Eve walks up to the wall of the stomach she uses Reby as a Spear/Sword and Stabs the wall hearing a loud roar inside the Plant "Are you crazy are you trying blow out my Ear drums Eve looks at Elsword and shows the wound that she put in Plant Overlord "Oh I get it I got the Perfect Technique for the job and you might want to hold your breath cause thing will get gory really fast and blowing up raw meat from inside the stomach is really bad smell" Elsword Pulled out his Sword and Eve Covered her Nose with her hands _**WINDMILL **_spinning around and jumping around inside the Plant Elsword was budging outside it's flesh _**SPIRAL BLAST**_ blowing it up from the inside Elsword and Eve were shot out the Plants Overlords stomach and the Plant was easily killed covered in blood and stomach Slime/Acid **(or whatever the heck you guys want to call it)** they wiped themselves off and got up "and that's how you get out of a Stomach"

"you're so violent sometimes" **(like she's one to talk)** along with Elsword and Eve there were some other Plants there as well such as Jubigee's and Dark Drosera which was hiding inside Plant Overlord and the remains transforming into Jubigee's and Dark Drosera "I'm guessing these were probably the bastards that were shooting Acid at us"

"I guess so" looking down at Eve Elsword could see the outside of her stomach and it looked like tearing off a piece of her shirt nearly reached her chest Elsword was overthinking it and was about have a bloody nose if he did tear it to her chest "Elsword Focus"

"oh uh sorry…what is wrong with me" Elsword and Eve rushed to them and Raven, Rena, and Lento could hear them fighting in the other room

Raven, Rena, and Lento just survived from falling to their deaths and Rena was quietly laughing in a corner and Raven was blushing in embarrassment "you sir scream like a girl"

"Shut up I've never screamed in my entire life"

"How is it even possible that you never scream when your right at death's door and you just did a battle cry with Elsword which is technically screaming?"

"Well mostly because Elsword was the only one doing the scream"

"…..this is the most pathetic thing I will ever know about you"

"GO TO HELL" Raven and Lento were arguing while Rena was clenching her stomach from laughing so hard "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT"

"hahaha don't worry about it pfffhahahaha" **(we all know what's she's laughing at)** Raven got up and started walking away from Lento and Rena "hey hey hey where are you going?"

"Going to find my friends you tag along anytime you want *rather go alone*"

"look Raven we're sorry heh heh sure of course we'll tag along" Rena got up barely standing from laughing along with Lento still disappointed with the discovery they walked along side each other

To Aisha where she is walking with Chung Complaining about what happened earlier "EEEEWWW how could I let my guard down in enemy territory and get eaten and Not only that you use your stupid shooters syndrome inside that damn plant and I'm covered in its saliva" Chung couldn't hear what Aisha was saying he was too busy trying to get his Ear drums to work "Mop….Mop" **(Chung Testing to his ear to see if he could hear anything) "**and not only that get eaten is the worst part and now we're hearing things like a 5 year old girl screaming from a mile away AND YOU KEEP SAYING MOP EVERY TIME YOUR FINGER GETS OUT OF YOUR EAR"

"WHAT?"

"and you're making it worse by yelling what over and over it wasn't that loud"

"WHAT?"

"Chung it did not hurt that much come here let me see"

"WHAT?" Aisha place her hand on her ear showing Chung on what to do considering he can't hear her

"WHAT?" Aisha moved his hand anyway and checked "oh my god" Aisha saw Chung's bloody ear which is pouring like a waterfall "I CAN SEE YOUR CHECKING MY EAR HOW IS IT"

"….holy crap you defiantly need it taken to the hospital after this….uh IT'S FINE"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind" trying to forget to see what she just saw, she saw Glitters coming their way "there they are Get them"

"Oh crap Chung I need you now and I swear if you say what I'm going to kill you"

"…..WHAT?"

"OKAY NOW YOU'RE JUST SCREWING WITH ME" Chung turned and saw Glitters coming at them

"OH CRAP AISHA GLITTERS ARE COMING OUR WAY"

"…really haven't noticed" Running and shooting fireballs/bullets. Elsword and Eve just finished killing an army of those plants and heard it from a distance "is that the sound of a fighting…and is that Chung and Aisha" Elsword takes a few steps closer to hear if they're using a technique _**Chain Burst "**_that's Aisha's Attack come on Eve" Elsword runs to the noise but looks behind him and Eve was on her knees clenching her chest again "it's hurts, It hurts, it hurt, it really hurts" Eve was telling her drones that she was in pain "Eve are you alright" walking closer to her Elsword places his sword on his back checking on Eve "Elsword go on without me I'll catch up later"

"And leave you behind over my dead body"

"Please I don't want to hurt you Elsword"

"and I don't want to leave you behind even if you're going to turn I'll stay right here if you want me to calm you down I'll do that either way I'm not leaving you here. we've got to hurry Chung and Aisha needs us" Elsword held out his hand like always she gets up on her own and walks ahead Elsword watches her walk ahead as she still has fist on her chest "don't change on me Eve please don't" He runs to catch up to her telling her to hurry up. Aisha and Chung were running away from the Glitters and saw Raven and his group on the other side of the Chamber "IS THAT RAVEN" Chung yelled still unable to hear "and Rena and Lento HEY GUYS CAN YOU SEE US"

Raven, Rena and Lento look to their left and sees Aisha and Chung "is that Aisha and Chung"

"Must be I can recognize that purple hair anywhere" Raven examines the area for a short cut to them "Lento do you have anything on you"

"Actually I do a rope and a hook but I don't know how to get there easier" Rena takes both of them and her bow "I got it all I got to do is pull out the magic thread combine the hook and the rope and got ourselves a grappling hook" shooting it to the nearest vine Rena takes Raven's Nasod Arm and Raven takes Lento's arm and Lento takes out his Sword and they swung to the other side but before they could react when they got to the middle of the Chamber the Final Plant Overlord Showed up and nearly grabbed Lento with its Mouth. _**Spiral Blast**_ Killing a good chunk of the Group Elsword lands right between Chung and Aisha with Eve going after the rest of the group "so I can see the party already started without me"

"ELSWORD YOUR ALIVE"

"JESUS CHRIST MAN I'M RIGHT HERE" Elsword got a little bit mad at Chung for screaming dead in his Ear but he had no time to worry about that he saw the Rope get caught on Plant Overlord's Jaw and Swung Rena and Raven around like nothing until they lost their grip and nearly fell to their deaths Raven Landed on Plant overlords mouth and kept it from taking him like it did with Elsword, Eve, Aisha, and Chung "so how the heck do we get there"

"I could Teleport there but I have a distances limit so I'll continuously teleport to those Floating Platforms"

"just make it quick" Aisha nodded and grabbed Elsword and Chung and before Aisha could teleport Eve came rushing out of Nowhere at full speed and as soon she past Elsword's head, Elsword saw her chest red "No not now" Heading straight towards Plant Overlord she jammed her Fist inside its head and it struggle to get her hand out of it "oh sorry is my hand stuck in your brain sorry just wanted to see a new feature I learned when I'm like this" her creepy smile returns and she created a hole in her hand revealing a dark orb _**BLACK RIFT**_ turning Moby and Reby into Black holes they connected to her back and powered her Rift making it bigger Raven was still in its mouth and he jumped out at the last second and stabbed his sword into the ground to keep him from being sucked in. Plant overlord was screaming in agony it can feel it's life being sucked away and it began hearing voices** (warning: these words are pretty dark so read your own risk)** "join us" "we could an extra plant in this world" "your dead anyway so might as well die here and join us" "hurry up and die" it what the plant was hearing it could even understand them too and it hated it. It was dying and finally the Rift portal was gone it was nothing but lifeless roots Eve landed on her feet and looked at her hand and saw Plant overlord being torn apart and dissolved consuming it only powering that psycho inside of her "so which of you is next" Eve looked around with her red eye Moby and Reby looked at Rena, then Elsword, then Lento and finally decided and they looked at Raven who had his back to her. Eve grabbed him by the hood of his Jacket and turned him around. Raven tried to avoid looking at her eyes after hearing the portal engulf the Giant Plant Aisha teleported from platform to Platform trying to get to Eve, Rena was too scared to move because of what happened last time and Lento can't even tell what's going on but he felt intense fear "look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me how you feel" she gets Moby and Reby to get Raven to look into her creepy eyes "do you feel fear, despair, death….your probably feeling this and you're not even looking into my eyes" she was actually right Raven Feared her he can feel the cruel spirit inside Eve changing her into something she's not. Elsword sword was placed on her Neck again "Like I said Eve I don't want to do it I really hope I don't have to put you down please calm down come back"

"hahaha back to this again you never really got the chance to get a good look into my eyes did you" she turned to Elsword and this time her Eyes were really focused well into his eye's and Elsword felt Raven's Fear he tried fighting it grunting and his hands shaking "hahaha fear. Fear is what you all feel. I don't feel fear If anything I'm basically the pure definition of fear ah ha aha hahahahahahaha" she suddenly stop and she dropped Raven she ended up standing there for a few seconds and began crying tears were pouring out of her eyes and her eyes returned to normal "I…I don't want to… don't want to do this" crying and pouring out a waterfall of tears Elsword quickly came to Eves aid "it's okay Eve, it's okay we're here for you" he hugged her and his hands was shaking he looked at his hands and his heart was beating fast "what's this feeling" Elsword was feeling strange when was hugging her before he felt care for her but now it was fear and he figured it out Elsword was scared of her

**Scared of your own girl I think every paired up man feels this way (even though Elsword and Eve aren't going out…yet) so Elsword is afraid of Eve now with everyone else even when she's normal which could affect his feelings for her now things is getting interesting **


	7. Feita Chapter End

**Part 7 is here today with Elsword getting scared of Eve some of you may not have get but I meant that Elsword is scared of everything about Eve even when she's not insane so yeah that's what I for those of you who didn't understand so let's move on with the story shall we**

Slammed onto the ground Chung dropped his silver shooters so he tried reached for his Cannon a giant beast foot kept him to the ground he scream from the pain knowing that there's nothing he could do "hahaha your too weak all of you are too weak my armada will be here any minute now as long I'm still standing there is no way you'll ever stop the portal hahahaha" Berthe gave out a giant roar preventing Elsword his group from using powerful attacks all except Lento who Jumped on his back and stabbed while he did his roar "ARGH CHEEP MOVE TO PULL ON ME FOR A KNIGHT WHO FIGHTS HONORABLY"

"you don't deserve honor fighting from me you bastard I only care about the safety of the country I FIGHT FOR" Aisha came up to Lento and enchanted his sword to fire and Lento pushed his sword up and pulling his sword out Berthe back causing a deep cut in his back. Berthe didn't die just yet shot in the front Rena was shooting a barrage of Arrows at his head Roaring at her he sprint for her coming back for Lento later "Raven give me a boost" Elsword jumped on Ravens Nasod claw and Raven Threw Elsword to Berthe at the exact time Berthe Raised his hand at Rena, Elsword used Impact Smasher Slamming Berthe's head to the landing on his head stabbing his head _**Armageddon Blade **_Berthe Made his final Roar and his final word "how could I lose to a mere child MY ARMADA, THE WORLD I WAS GOING TO RULE , I LOST ALL OF MY GLORY" after finally stop moving **(cause even the game he won't stay still)** Berthe was defeated and the portal shrunk to nothing only showing the panel where people pray and the Night sky "that's for taking the el shard and giving it to thieves you bastard" Getting up from the victory Lento looked down at the tower and saw the Demons dying dropping dead and turning to smoke and vanishing as they retreat to their world "we did it we saved Feita" Lento finally smiled knowing that he, Elsword and the group Saved the country "it was long and hard journey but we finally saved feita I no idea how can I repay you" Raven thought about it and got an idea "this'll only repay me but can you report this to the king I feel this'll finally get rid of the anger that I've been holding all these years"

"Will do and what the rest of you" Elsword put his sword on his back and looked at Lento for his answer "nothing really just seeing peace again in this country and Raven's satisfaction is all we need" Elsword answered for the group Lento smiled at his generosity "well at least us treat your wounds and for your long and hard fought battle and stay for at least a night take a break from this"

"Sure that'll be nice" Rena smiled at her answer. Raven picked up Chung as chung grunted from his pain in his back and Elsword walked up to Eve who unconscious **(from the Berthe fight)** he shook the fear out of his head and picked her up and held her on his back and walked along with the group

Back at Feita Elsword sat down waiting for Eve's recovery both his hands on his eyes while Raven and the others were outside Raven was taking a drink watching the peaceful night go by as he remembers the good times he had when he was younger, Chung and Aisha were chatting at the Central fountain of feita, and Rena was just strolling the city. "Was I really that annoying"

"yes you were just keep saying WHAT over and over and over again it was extremely annoying"

"haha wow sometimes you still need to chill out"

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"Sorry wrong choice of words" Aisha glared at chung but she forgave him she smiled and pushed him into the water "just wash off the blood in your ears"

"I HAVE NO MORE BLOOD IN MY EARS"

"oh is that right" Aisha giggled and she held out her hand Chung grabbed her hand and smiled "oh crap" he pulled her in the water and used her body to get out the water "sorry you had something on you thought I wash it off " he said leaning on the fountain. She got out the water and just stared at him she loosen her clothes to avoid hypothermia "stare and I'll introduce the fountain to your nose"

"haha I know you won't do it isn't that right Raven" Chung turned to Raven and Raven was ashamed that they heard his girl scream "yeah of course she wouldn't" he meant that but he was still ashamed that he got Chung deaf over it "look would you excuse me I'm going to go cry in a corner I mean get another drink…bye"

"…..okay" Chung in confusion, Raven quickly ran off fast getting another drink and tears coming out of his eyes 'damn you vocal cords' he thought to himself

Elsword was thinking to himself about what he thinks of Eve 'do I like her or am I scared of her' about to make a fist with his hands Elsword sat there in frustration doesn't even know what to do 'what the hell is that inside of you eve and will it take over you, Will I really have to fight you if it takes over you completely I don't want to swing my sword at you nor do I want my team to attack you either please figure out what is inside you'

"Frustrated about something" Elsword looked up to see Rena standing there smiling "you seem mad want to talk about it"

"Not really"

"Oh come on you know I'm trust worthy when it comes to secrets" she sat down next to Elsword and place her hand on Elsword's back. Elsword knows Rena not going to leave so he talks to her anyways "it's about Eve I'm… I'm worried about her"

"It's about that secret dark side of her isn't" she moved her head to Elsword face where he can see her "….you're afraid aren't you" Elsword was angered by it Rena was right. Elsword wanted to stay away from her at all cost but he also cares for her but doesn't know what to do "I don't know what I'm supposed to do that dark side of her could get worse but I don't know what it is that making her be like this and if does take over her completely is there any way to change her back I don't want to fight her I don't want to hurt her but if it comes to that point that I have no other choice" Rena took those words into her head and thought deep into it "Elsword" Elsword turn to Rena and she slapped him "hey what was that for"  
"did that spark something"

"Obviously"

"Good cause your showing weakness"

"What?"

"your showing fear your thinking too hard about what will happen to Eve I will admit I'm scared of her too but if it comes to the point where I have to knock some sense into her I will I don't want hurt her either but if I have to kick the crap out of whatever taking control of her then It'll be worth it as long as I get the Eve we all know and love back then it's worth a few bruises sometimes your loved ones just need a hit to snap out of it just how I did to you, you were not yourself so I slapped you and now look at the result I defiantly sparked something in you" Elsword understood her words "but What if she…"

"don't worry about that there is always a way you can talk her out of it or knock some sense into her and let's just hope it doesn't get to option 2" Elsword thought about and came up with an idea "Rena can I ask for a favor"

"Sure what is it"

"Can you train me in controlling my magic"

"uuhh wouldn't I make more sense to have Aisha do it"

"Aisha's too busy training in long range and Strength with Chung you're the only one here who isn't currently training anyone"

"But what about Raven"

"I can come up with something for him, Eve weakness is Magic she good with it but not very good at enduring it since your better than me at magic why don't you train me at it" Rena thought about it and agreed to it "Magic isn't easy to control but if you're interested in controlling it I'm willing to do it" Elsword finally smiled and calmed down his mind "but only one condition" his face was worried for a second and went in "and what will that be"

"You know that I use a sword now right"

"Yeah?"

"Well can you train me with a sword" Shocked at what she just said Elsword left eyebrow was twitching "you're kidding right"

"No I am not"

"I could've sworn some Elves teaches others in a sword"

"Yeah but what you guys do is much easier to understand and the techniques are stronger"

"….if another elf was here he/she would feel so offended by their own kind" Rena felt embarrassed around Elsword when he said that "*sigh* if it's to get better at magic then I'll do it"

"Haha Great we'll start tomorrow"

"Alright" Rena grabs Elsword and Hugs him he was surprised and blushed as she embraced him **(considering her boobs were pressing onto him) **"you've grown into one strong young man Elsword" Elsword was flattered at what she said "thanks Rena"

"Let's get stronger for Eve's sake"

"Yeah" Rena let go of him and stood up she looked to her right and saw eve walking through the dark hallway "oh eve your awake so have you recovered cause everyone is waiting"

"Yeah my ribs a little stiff but I'm alright"

"Then let's go Elsword are you coming" Eve walked up to Elsword like she wanted to say something "thank you for everything you've done for me Elsword"

"No problem" Eve smiled at him and walked ahead "you've really grown Elsword remember tomorrow don't be late" Rena cutely winked at him and walked off to catch up with Eve. Elsword heart was beating fast "am I nervous" he began looking at Rena and Eve "do I feel the same for both of them"

**And so the Romance begins to develop more between Elsword and Eve but he begins to feel the same for Rena. Well to all the people who love this kind of stuff where male is stuck choosing between 2 females he likes well it'll begin next chapter**


	8. Entering the Velder chapter

**Part 8 is here and you guys are probably wondering that was fast trust me I can work fast so here is part 8 where the Velder Chapter starts so let's see what happens and enjoy**

Everyone is on their way to Velder Lento considered that they took their finest horse as Lento escorted them to Velder "so about Velder how the hell did Glitters get to Velder I could've sworn we took care of them In Feita" Elsword wondered "I don't really know but if I had to guess someone else other than Berthe has started their own Army of Demons I don't know who but they somehow succeeded and invaded the Velder capital, all I heard is that the enemy is a woman who is a lot like an elf kind of like Rena" Rena couldn't hear what Lento informed to Elsword considering their riding horses but Elsword didn't think about that for now all he needed was information on Velder which he didn't get much info on. As soon as they reached Velder Lento and Elsword's group parted ways "it's been an honor fighting alongside you people the experience we had will be told all around feita and of course your name will be included Raven"

"no need to mention it I'm just glad Alex got what he deserved" Raven said in satisfaction Chung jumped into the conversation about Alex "well he has been the king of Feita's most trusted mercenary like you so they're probably just going to let him out with a slap on the wrist or something"

**(Quick flashback to Feita Castle)**

"Sentence to death" Alex was hanged

**(Flash back over) **

"Probably like 2 days in prison" Chung said trying to sound like feita didn't do anything bad to Alex

"…yeah 2 days in prison" Lento slowly back up to the horses "yeah I'm going to go velder not too far and uuhh yeah….send word when your task is done….bye" quickly jumping onto the horses he lead the other horses back to Feita considering he was there at the time when Alex was hanged he stopped for a second and threw up in a bush confused that Lento only travel just a few feet away he noticed them immediate clapped his hands together and walked away slowly "perfect day huh just a little motion sick *lying*"

**(yet another quick flash back)**

"Lento you're in charge of find a place to Alex's dead body"

"What but don't you guys have carriages for that…oh god the body stinks"

"Yeah we may have taken a little too long with holding onto the body the carriages are unavailable for now cause of the recent incident so find a place to get rid of the body"

"What? But milord"

"Are you questioning your king"

"Sorry sire"

"good now get rid of it throw in a river or something I don't care just get rid of somehow" the King walked away and Lento just stared at the body which was covered he tied cinder blocks onto the body and threw into a swamp Lento almost threw up but he was disgusted by what he did "oh god I can't believe I just that OH GOD WHY!" a group of Alligators took the body and ate it and ripped it to shreds "oh god no" they swallowed the piece's and Lento could see the Rotton Carcus he threw up in a bush and started crawling "you sick disgusting animals do you even know what you're eating OH GOD THAT'S SO GROSS" grunting and pouting Lento slowly got up and walked away puking a few times from the disgusting scene he just saw

**(Flash back over)**

"I hope overcomes that Motion sickness" Aisha said. The group walk down the road leading to Velder they eventually made it and saw the people of velder camping outside of the walls of the kingdom Vanessa noticed them walking near them campsite "are you six the people Feita sent" because Raven used to live in Feita he did most of the talking "yeah and you're the general of the Velder Kingdom aren't you"

"That is correct so you must the group that ended the conflict in Feita"

"Yeah we were and on the way here Elsword said something about Glitter's being here"

"Exactly that they've already invaded our town we've been camping out here for days now yes I know it's embarrassing. But Now is not to time talk about embarrassment let's take this somewhere else to chat" after talking for about 20 minutes about the situation Elsword and his Group agreed to help out of course so Vanessa decided to have her group scout out the entire residential area 3 and they'll go there the next day so they took a break and Elsword went to train with Rena "focus and keep it controlled and have it focused in one area and that one area is your heart" Elsword listen to Rena talk about how to control magic in one area and have it know his body Eve watched in a distance as she watched them train it was actually the first time she's ever seen Elsword train without his Sword "hey Eve found something that makes you jealous " she jumped and turned and saw Raven who had nothing better to do "I don't know what you're talking about" Raven stares at her and looks behind her only to see Elsword and Rena training with Magic "is Elsword actually not using his sword"

"Y…yes" Raven laughs at her "you know you're too obvious to figure out do you honestly believe Elsword would fall for Rena I mean sure she cute, and nice but Elsword doesn't see Rena that way"

"I wouldn't be surprised about you considering you see Rena like your dead wife"

"I went past that okay I promised myself not to think of Rena that way cause it'll just distract me so I of course I don't have any interest in Rena" Eve gave him a look tell him that he's talking bullcrap "I don't care what kind of look you give me or say I don't feel that way" she rolled her eyes and continued to watch them "look if you need help I'm willing to…." Raven turn around and saw Elsword training Rena with a sword "MOTEHR F $%ER REPLACED ME"

"What?" Eve looked confused staring at Raven mad and confused "with Rena….a girl and he replaced ME after everything I've done for that little bastard….or maybe she needed help…..no….maybe it's about that one time when I ditch him when he got into trouble with Giant Gargantuan Goliath man who literally wanted to kill him last year….maybe Elsword wanted to say that a girl is better than me…..HE STILL HAS NO DAMN REASON TO GET PISSED OFF ABOUT IT NOW" he punch a hole in a tree with his right and it got splinters and his hand was bleeding eve just stared at it wide eyes "are… are you okay"

"YES….wait….Elsword could do better than that…..OH GOD HE CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT" Elsword and Rena heard raven in a distance "HEY HEY I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING YOU FIRE HAIR'D LITTLE BASTARD BUT I GOT MY EYES ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT ENOUGH TIME TO PLAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET BACK AT ME"

"what is he talking about" Elsword shrugged his shoulders in confusion "HEY RAVEN DID TALK TO NOEL CAUSE IF YOU DID PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE SLIPS IN DRUGS IN YOUR DRINK" in a flash Raven appear right in front of Elsword with his bloody hand raised "OH GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND" Raven stared at his right hand close to bleeding out 'I should defiantly get this checked…no don't do it stay here kick his ass before your hurt worse' Rvaen glares at Elsword getting his attention "nice try Elsword but I'm not gonna fall for that"

"What?"

"You just want to go to the hospital so you can get there before me and make a deal with the doctor to give me the worst treatment possible"

"…Raven are you okay?"

"What do you have in mind huh…. Have them jam their thumb in one the holes in my hand….stick a knife in there…..put salt in it" Eve couldn't believe what she was seeing Raven actually believes that Elsword is going to get him her chest begins to hurt again she held onto the closest tree to lean on she felt for a little bit and it went away "what the heck was that" she saw her drones coming and they spoke **(their nasods so I'm pretty they all can talk) **"miss Eve we have a report to give you" Eve stared at them wide eye as well "is something wrong"

"you guys can talk" they dropped to the ground in shock "we've always been able to talk, king Nasod could talk, Ignis and Leviathan could talk pretty much we all can talk"

"I don't ever remember hearing you guys talk" Depressed they looked at each other and just traded dressing words to each other "she ignores us" "your so cruel Miss Eve" "we feel so hated"

Eve just stared at them feeling down "I never said anything about hating you… but that's not the point so what was the report" Moby and Reby got up from the ground "Miss Eve we have bad news about the dark side of you" as soon as Eve heard the words 'bad news' and 'dark side of you' she grew full interest into it and was dead serious about it "go on"

"Well you know that you feel pain inside your chest right"

"Yes"

"And that you see a bright flash that changes from Blue to Red right"

"Yes"

"Well throughout the days since the Rena incident we've been doing our own treatment about our cores you remember"

"Yes I remember"

"Well we finally discovered it and found out what's making be this way"

"What was it"

"Isn't it obvious we get those voices too you know how she says 'emotions will take over us'"

"Well true it's my emotions but which ones I haven't felt anger or other bad emotions in a while"

"True but you that wasn't until the first time you turned which was a month ago"

"wait so what you're saying is that this entire month I haven't changed a single emotion what the heck makes you say that every time I'm around Elsword I feel…..happy"

"half true but human can feel multiple emotions and since your acting more like a human you've done nothing but feed her this entire time all because of one emotion" Eve was getting scared, she looked down at her chest and looked up to her battle drones "what are you saying" Reby took the words because Moby couldn't bring himself to say it "…..I'm saying that you've feeling fear and feeding her this entire time which is the reason why she comes without warning"

**OOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER oh come on please don't tell me you weren't surprised I was going to do this at least once now that Eve finally found out what's making her go crazy so can she actually have no fear to her dark side and how is she going to Elsword and the group and will Raven ever stop having suspicions that Elsword is out to get him we'll have to wait until part 9**


	9. Preventing the Change

**So it's time for part 9 and many of you may have been confused about the ending when Reby said Eve's dark side comes without warning if you guys already figured it out then look for the other parentheses ( it'll be explained) sorry about wasting your time for those who knew let's see what happens next and enjoy**

Shocked at the discovery Eve leaned onto a tree from the shock "me afraid I don't understand"

"it's your emotions Eve you've been scared of her which is a negative emotion which she feeds off of" Eve couldn't argue she knew she was scared and she couldn't deal with the fact that she's been feeding her dark side the entire time feeding off of her negative emotions "how long do I have and how can I tell that I don't have much time" Reby looked at Moby and Moby knew what he had to do he scanned Eve **(her insides only don't get the wrong idea)** and Reby and himself Eve questioned it a little bit but said nothing Moby quickly figured out what was different about them and how they could tell "we can tell by the color of our cores which was blue before now it's yellow by analyzing how long our cores have been yellow its been like that since Feita when our darkside comes up our core turns red meaning we have to go through 1 more change which is orange after orange….we're done for" that made Eve feel a little worse she gripped her chest tight sadden and angered that she is losing herself and changing into a murderous psychopath. "wait…how come you guys say we" Moby noticed what Eve said and stared taking the words "because we're under your command, your our queen and we've become a apart of you because you control us and able to us the will to run around freely and use us as weapons and not only that we uncontrollably follow what happens to you and what you do like if you turn we turn we even mentally whatever you think or say we follow if it's a command" **(it's just a wild guess of mine on how I think Moby and Reby works when Eve uses them as weapons)** Eve couldn't believe it even Moby and Reby changes with her **(including the Nasods she able to summon but they're not important)** "what can I do to stop it"

"isn't it obvious you are in love with Elsword and isn't he the one that makes you the happiest" Eve turned to watch Elsword in the middle of being accused by Raven. She stares at Elsword and finally found what she must do but before she could even move Raven punched Elsword unconscious and her jaw drops in shocked and Moby and Reby reacted in shock as well "RAVEN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR"

"HE'S GOING TO GET ME I KNOW I CAN READ HIM IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE RUN EVE RUUUUN" Raven runs off to a random direction other than south which was his right "you idiot" she runs somewhere random other than Raven's left which was north she didn't want Rena to jump to conclusions** (even though she wasn't she would've ask Eve for help)** "W..WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH ELSWORD OUT COLD" it was too late she was already alone with Elsword unconscious body on the field grass she looks at Elsword and picks him up and struggles to carry him "this…is why….I hate…..carrying…..BOYS" she fell from Elsword's weight considering he's a male he's going to heavier **(also his giant ass sword that he carries with one hand)** and Rena isn't used to lifting other people.

"….got…..get…..up…hey mag….up…HEY MAGGOT GET UP" getting a hard slap to the face Elsword woke up to Vanessa holding the collar of his shirt "hey I never got your name but whatever it is get up your job is about to begin so stay up" dropping him Vanessa got up and walked to the table in the middle of a the big tent which they use as a meeting room considering they camped outside of their kingdom gates "it's Elsword thanks for asking also how long was I out and that slap really hurt"

"we ran out of weapons while we were out there so we came here as quickly as possible so now we're running low on weapons and our men are weak are right so you guys are the only ones available so I'm gonna need you guys to complete our job we did more than half of the residential area 3 for you so it shouldn't take long….also my apology's you were taking forever to wake up." Elsword understood and went to the table which had the map of the entire Velder kingdom. Vanessa navigated on where they should go and eve warned them about a giant Muscled Beast called Uno Hound. Elsword and his group grabbed their weapons and set out. While They were on their way to find their destination where the action begins Raven spoke to Elsword for little bit "so Elsword are you still mad about earlier" Elsword said nothing and kept walking "look I know you can hear me I just want to apologize for my mistake I wasn't think right if you can forgive me…." Elsword topped walking and looked at Raven dead in the eyes and interrupted him "you accused me for trying to get you for something that happened a year ago, you called me a red headed bastard, you interrupted my training, and you punch me in the face how the hell can I forgive you for that….. your 28 for christ sake"

"again I wasn't thinking straight so I wanted to be man and talk with you before reaching our destination and battle with a mass group of glitters"

"no #$%"

"so how can we sort this out"

"let me think about that" Elsword continued walking to catch up with the group except Eve and Rena who stayed behind to listen to the conversation and giggled throughout the conversation "okay just let me know when….wait….what are you thinking" Raven walked faster to know Rena and Eve laughed saying that Elsword and Raven looked like two brothers with the older brother desperate for forgiveness

They reached where they were supposed to go they started their raid against the Glitters. Eventually They later found Uno Hound smashing crates of food and barrels of hay and water "I'm guessing he's uno hound considering he's a giant muscled Beast" Chung pulling out his Silver shooters pointing them at Uno Hound he quickly turned and saw Chung aiming at him he spinned using Lariat and charged at him "everyone jump out the way" they heard Chung and saw Uno hound charging at them they jumped out the way Eve sent Moby to go hit Uno in the back while he was charging_**SUPER RAILGUN**_ hitting Uno hound in the leg blowing it up causing him to lose balance. He fell down causing an small quake at impact Elsword and his group were left vulnerable same for the glitters Chung used his cannon to shoot himself up in the air to keep balance using his silver shooters everything around him was slowing down he was focusing making every shot perfect in every glitter Uno hound helmet is what saved him using his hands to get up he launched himself in mid-air and cause yet another small quake this time chung couldn't shoot himself up "we need to keep him from hitting the ground" Chung said he fell from the quake. Grabbing Chung for being the biggest threat to him (considering everyone else was fighting glitters) crushing his ribs Raven used the nasod arms strength to lift up uno hound he threw him against a wall causing him to lose his grip on Chung Elsword quickly grabbed his Cannon and threw to Chung he caught it and placed the cannon on Uno's head went Berserker Mode _**SHOOTING STAR **_the barrage off missles pierced right through the helmet and Blew Uno to bits Uno hound was…..gruesomely defeated Chung calmed down and fell to his knees from the energy he put into his berserker mode "haha finally this area is cleared" Raven said giving Chung a pat on the back "haha yeah we did Raven and you come over here for little bit" Raven walked to Elsword and Elsword gave him a hard punch to face knocking unconscious the girls of the group was shocked that Elsword actually knocked him unconscious "there now just need to get him one more time for ditching me during the training session where I had to take on more than a thousand soilders from Camilla I have no Idea where the heck he got giant fatass trying kill me I took on way tougher than that" from afar Eve couldn't believe that Elsword did that to get even "wait so it was actually a training session" Elsword didn't hear what Eve said but he sure did crack his knuckles in satisfaction "so should we get going to get the Velder Knights to have them claim the area before more of them come" Aisha broke the shocking moment and they went on their way to Velder with Elsword carrying Raven. Seconds later a purple magic arrow hits Aisha in the back falling from the impact. "AISHA" Chung, Elsword and Eve quickly ran to Aisha aid Rena noticed the arrow ad turned around and saw a woman figure from afar jump from roof to roof getting distance from them "no it can't her" Rena whispered to herself hoping it wasn't who she thought is was Elsword noticed what Rena said and saw Rena rush off on her own "RENA WHERE ARE YOU GOING" telling Eve and Chung to carry both Raven and Aisha back **(which Elsword wish he had Raven to make the job easier)** Elsword ran after Rena while Chung carried Aisha and Eve carried Raven. Eve looked behind her worrying about Elsword she walked with Raven being carried by Moby and Reby. "Rena" Elsword chased after Rena who was chasing after the Shadow figure they ran until they reached the entrance of a bridge the woman finally stopped Rena stopped just a few feet away "too slow…far too slow to catch up with me….and here I thought you were better than me in every way huh…. old friend" the woman had dark skin with a messy spiky pink hair and very revealing cloths **(don't think of me as some kind of pervert is impossible to not notice)** the woman turned around revealing her face shock by the reveal Rena place her hands on her above her mouth "Ch…Chloe" **(also the boss of 6**_**(Velder)-**_**2**_**(Hope Bridge) **_**to people who don't know what I'm talking about play the game to understand which take a awhile or look it up the same way you got here on the website)** "long no see Rena" Elsword caught up seeing that Rena was in Shock after seeing Chloe "Rena are you okay…" Elsword noticed Chloe who looked just like the other Dark Elves** (which Rena was surprisingly not shocked to see)** "so you obviously made a huge change I could've sworn you much more jolly before even going to Velder and what happen to immature Elsword I've heard so much about" Elsword grabbed his sword which was resting on his back "who are you and how do you know my name" Chloe smirked putting her sight on Elsword "you can't tell what I am at least if you do then you know why your friend is in shock right now" Elsword took a closer look at her and saw that she had the ears like Rena "your… just like Rena….this still doesn't…" interrupted by Rena she fell to her knees "she's an old friend of mine…we used to….we used to fight together in the same group" Chloe smirked again loving the shock that Elsword had in his face. Elsword couldn't believe that Chloe was old friend of Rena as soon as Elsword turned to Chloe she was already gone 'was she the cause of the Glitter invasion in Velder' Elsword thought to himself as he walked to rena telling that they've got to go back to the Velder campsite Rena slowly got up and walked slowly to the Velder campsite Elsword followed not saying a word.

Back at the campsite Raven was rubbing his cheek from the pain that Elsword left on him "did I missed anything" Raven asked his group when all they remembered that Elsword was really out to get him "no" Eve and Chung quickly answered considering they were the only ones awake out the group Elsword and Rena finally got back with Rena hiding her eyes with her hair "so did you guys find her" Chung questioned quietly making sure Raven didn't hear anything "yeah and it didn't end well" Elsword walked and stood beside Raven and Eve. Then Vanessa came to thank them on completing their mission and telling them that's there's more to come considering their job isn't done. She gave them a room to stay in one of the inns because it's about to be the first night and they needed the rest on their way there Chung was carrying Aisha and Raven had a Horse to carry their things and Rena was absent Elsword and Eve was following Chung and Raven on their way to the inn moby and Reby noticed that Eve was staring at Elsword knowing what she wanted to say something but bring herself to do it so Moby pushed her closer to him and she pulled herself back glaring at Moby and Reby "go on talk to him if you want the psycho to slow down you'll need to bring good emotions into you, did say he's the only one who makes you happy isn't that correct" Eve knew Reby was right so she walked closer to Elsword and he noticed her closer to him "is something wrong Eve" Eve was blushing and she looked at Elsword in the eyes "would you like to…." She stooped and looked at her drones again "don't be afraid go ahead show the bravery you always had" She turned to Elsword again "would like to check out the Velder Residential areas just… just the two of us" Elsword stared at her and smiled "sure" he grabbed her hand forcing her to stop "HEY GUYS" Chung and Raven turned around "ME AND EVE ARE GOING TO CHECK OUT THE AREA WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER" Raven and Chung stared at each other and smirked "SURE LOVERBOY" Elsword blushed knowing that they thought he was going on a date with her he saw he still had Eves hand and he quickly let go "SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY AND LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT" Elsword knew that it always end with a couple in the end but he ignored it "so where to" Eve noticed that she was completely alone with Elsword and he looking dead in her eyes she remained silent Elsword smiled and took Eve's hand again and began leading her "I guess I'll have to lead you again" looking at their hands Eves heart or core began to beat like a real heart she actually felt happy once again and had no sign of fear it's like she completely forgot about her dark form.

They strolled around the town and there samples for a drink that a Man was giving out "the people already moved in the town…that was fast" Elsword noticed the person giving samples and and got Eve's attention who was checking out the scenery Elsword checked out the samples and ask the Man what it was "it's a special drink mixed with fruit like pineapple, Blueberries, and pears and a special ingredient that makes it taste in every way better" Elsword took a cup and drank it and it was terrible 'oh god it's like someone just slapped me in the face and kicked me in the gut' he thought it was the worst he had ever tasted Eve knew Elsword was in pain but didn't bother complaining instead she tried herself to see if there is a different flavor and it felt like her stomach blew up she froze for a second and moved again "OH GOD MY ENTIRE LIFE FLASHED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES…. CHUNG AND AISHA GET MARRIED IN A FEW YEARS"

"is there other flavors" the Man was angry at Eve's comment but hoping that Elsword thought different "yes there is there is one with strawberry" a tiny drop from the drink touched Elswords tounge and his Eye's just cracked "OH GOD THE SECOND TASTE IS WORSE THAN THE OTHER ONE YOU CAN'T EVEN TASTE THE DAMN FRUIT IN THERE WHAT THE HELL IS THE SECRET INGREDIANT" the Man was more mad and showed Elsword the list and it made Eve throw up in a bush and Elsword fainted **(it's so bad I can't even tell you guys)** Elsword got up from being fainted for a few seconds and saw people walking towards the stand "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU STAY AWAY FROM THIS STAND AS FAR AS POSSIBLE GO GOO GOOOO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" those people ran and Elsword turned to the man "NEVER USE THOSE INGREDIENTS AGAIN" Eve flipped the table and walked up the Man "we're doing you a great service here start over with new ingredients" he just lightly glared at Eve and lowered his eye lids "you people are horrible".

Washing away the taste from the water they bought Elsword noticed the Scenery they were standing at a small bridge with a moat underneath it and the sun was setting on the other side of the water which looked like it was setting at a beach Eve who was still swallowing an entire bottle of water Elsword got her attention and showed her the sunset "ya'know if we were at a beach or at the edge of a cliff this would look a whole lot better…prettier actually" Eve loved the scene and loved that she got to enjoy it with Elsword. they both leaned on the Bridge stone rails and watched the sun go down "even though that drink may have just killed our insides this makes it up for it and it's only at a bridge the view isn't as good but it's still amazing from here" Eve agreed to it she looked at elsword and moved closer to him she she saw that Elswords hands were support him to get a better view. Eve placed her hand on Elswords hand he noticed that she was holding his hand then "Elsword"

"yeah" she kissed Elsword** (you can weep of joy now)** Elsword was completely unprepared but he didn't care they kissed until the Sun setted

**Well finally they kissed it's been like 9 chapters since they've been all nice to each other now many of you may be questioning where did Rena go or will it slow down Eve's time or will it keep Eve from turning or what the relationship between Rena and Chloe or whats the relationship between Chung and Aisha or How did Elsword's group meet Chung all these questions (possibly) will be answered in the next chapter**


	10. Rena and Chloe (Velder Finale)

**Part 10 is here and Many of you may be saying "whats with the delay" well I've been sick lately and couldn't come up with an continuation so in other words I couldn't think straight and if I would've made the story while I was sick it …it just would've been awful…so I'm better now for about a day and I couldn't get the time I needed to make the story so now I get plenty of time now and I already have plans for another story (considering this one is nearing the end) so I guess if you want to see at least a preview then I will gladly do that but until then let's go on the story shall we and enjoy**

Elsword woke up hugging the crap out of whatever he was holding he couldn't tell because the blanket in his room was covering it. he quickly let go thinking about what happen the other day the moment when he remembered that Eve kissed him he thought they may have went a little out of hand **(gotcha didn't I yep they did it)** "holy crap I don't remember us taking it this far" before Elsword was going to move Chung walked in "hey our ne… oh this is your room I could've sworn….never mind anyway…." Chung noticed the body sized bulge coming out beside Elsword on his bed and he thought to himself that he hasn't seen Elsword and Eve the rest of the day ever since he told them that they were going to explore the town **(or go on their date)** He then realized what they've done "dude come on just because it was your first date doesn't mean you have to rub it in" Elsword quickly looked to his left and saw the bulge and he blushed knowing that Eve was there "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR"

"bull$#!%" he walked out the door slamming it right behind him thinking that Elsword that was being a show off "WAIT IT'S WE DIDN'T I KNOW WE DIDN'T I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN TELL BUT WE DIDN'T" Elsword looked his left again and checked on Eve with a girl with green hair standing up behind him not on the bed but leaning on the wall "well good morning rocketman" Elsword screamed and blushed a bit more noticing Rena behind him about to laugh "wha…where did you get that name"

"you were acting like you were going to space last night so how was your flight with the pillow" Rena chuckled a little bit "wait pillow" Elsword moved the covers and only saw a small pile of pillows laying right near him **(hahahaha gotcha again didn't I and if I didn't surprised you well congratulations continue reading and ignore this)** "oh" feeling stupid Elsword was little relieved that he and Eve didn't do that thing "you were so weird you even did the launch sequence"

_**FLASH BACK TIME**_

"three….two….one….lift off…*terrible rocket noise* I am Rocket Man here I come moon"

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

"please don't tell me no one else heard that" Elsword face palmed himself in embarrassment "did you hear Chung call you…pfff haha…..rocket man…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she slid down the wall in laughter knowing that Elsword feels like an idiot but she can't help herself. Elsword was a bit relieved that Rena is the only one that knows "wait Chung thinks me and Eve did….CHUNG WAIT" He rushed out the door trying to keep Chung from spreading a rumor.

Moments later (or 2 hours later) Everyone was already for their next Mission Elsword was in his Lord knight Raven was in his Blade master well you get the picture "so should I call you Rock…"

"call me Rocket Man and I swear you'll regret we even found you on the road at near death** (and so I just explained how they met Chung so if your questioning it there you go)**" Chung kept his mouth shut and took a few steps to his right, away from Elsword to avoid pissing him off more. Elsword could hear Eve giggling at the other side of the room before Elsword could react Vanessa walked in to talk about their plans "is Aisha going absent for this mission"

"the arrow was deep inside her back and lost a lot of blood when well pulled it out **(I mean have you seen those arrow heads they could rip out a chunk of flesh)** she'scurrently getting rest now" Vanessa understood that Aisha would be absent for the mission and that her team is worried about her "don't worry she'll be alright I'll have clinic look after her in case if the Glitter's try something sneaky." Knowing that the Vanessa is still with them Elsword and his group spoke about the plan with Vanessa which is heading to Hope Bridge where Dark Elves have be barricading and having the heaviest armored and Overpowered Glitters to Guard **(Glitter Panzers those bastards making them a pain in the ass to kill at that point)** "Noel didn't you say you were off scouting ahead to hope bridge right"

"yep and the bridge is full of them Commanders, archers, Panzers, Smashers you name them their all there"

"as suspected considering that hope bridge is the only way to the palace there will be no way that they'll make it easy for us to get to the palace so since Elsword and the others is a small group and powerful group I'll let them go first" wondering why Elsword ask without hesitation "wait why do we have to go first they outnumber us by a ridiculous amount"

"and because we're a large group ourselves a battle in a narrow bridge like that, we could be defeated easily because we'll be getting in our own way but you six can fight in no problem and not be able to in your own way because you're a small group. being big group can be our own weakness you know" Elsword understood that the Velder army is huge and if they went not only that they will get in their own way they won't even have enough men to get back the palace the group agreed to it. While Elsword were about to leave the building** (which is basically the same Inn that Elsword and his group were staying in just the mess hall of the Inn)** Noel stopped them before they left "hey wait before you leave and Rena this one is specially for you there were a few archer girls that looked a bit similar to your kind but with different colors" Rena turned around staring at Noel paying attention to his words Elsword knew who he talking about and just froze himself holding his Sword which was leaning against the wall and listened to what he had to say "a few of them were talking about the relationship between their leader and a green haired and green eyes female elf saying that they were good friends a lot of years ago they said that because she haven't seen her in while she wants to see her again for another time this time it won't be friendly greeting she went by the name of Chloe recognize that name" shocked by the last part Elsword gripped his Sword tighter wondering how could an old friend think of fighting her friend after not seeing her "… I'll take that as a yes you might wanna be ready cause those dark elves are waiting for you and they sure do want an arrow I your head that's for sure…good luck guys" giving them a half wave good-bye Noel continued playing his guitar **(Lute whatever I wanna call it a guitar… it's cooler) **angered by that Elsword took his sword in anger and walked out saying nothing heading towards hope bridge in haste "Elsword" Eve followed him out. Hiding her face again Rena was depressed that she had to fight her friend mostly to the death "I…I understand thank you for informing me about that" walking out in depressing Raven and Chung were confused about Elsword and Rena's reaction about Chloe** (they're mostly confused about who Chloe is) **they followed Rena out heading to hope bridge.

At hope bridge Elsword was trying to act normal when fighting and Eve wouldn't stop worrying about Elsword "miss Eve is something the matter did something happen yesterday" Moby and Reby were questioning about what is going on with Eve "no it's nothing it's…. Elsword why did he seem so mad about this Chloe"

"not much from what I can tell but he did seem angry but I advise you let him deal with it you can't worry about someone else's problem all the time this is an issue that only Elsword can deal with" **(even though it's Rena's problem)** Eve just stared at Elsword worried and agreed to what Moby or Reby said she calm down and continued through the bridge with the group. Hearing a laugh at a distance the entire group **(except Aisha who wasn't there)** looked to their right and saw Chloe standing on a pillar "well if isn't an old friend of mine so glad to see you here how is it controlling your anger there" Elsword could see that Rena was speechless and couldn't even look at her friend he knew she was devastated and is unable to fight her "Chloe was it…" Chloe noticed that Elsword was talking to her and he glared at her holding onto his Sword which was resting on his back "do you honestly wish to fight Rena after so many years of not seeing her possibly abandoning her and your own kind… now I may not know much about what happened back in your day but you can't just leave and betray your friends like that" she smirked and chuckled a bit "lucky guess… but that's not the whole story"

"wait so there's more to it" laughing at Elsword's determination for an answer Chloe put her focus on Rena "you mean you haven't told them you haven't changed a bit…oh I'm going to enjoy killing you knowing not one thing has change making this not much of challenge"

"YOU BITCH" charging at her Elsword swung his sword at her blocking it with her knife she kicked Elsword back and called out more Dark elves they grouped up surrounding Raven and the others "Rena we would like if you focused right now" still in depression Rena just stood there "you may not be the one I'm hoping to fight but it'll at least entertain me making Rena watch the death of her comrades"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME" Before Elsword was going for another charge Rena grabbed him by the arm keeping him from attacking "no Elsword…." Looking back at Rena Elsword lowered his sword a little bit and could see the fight in Rena "…she's my fight" giving Chloe a glare Chloe smirked and held up her bow "then come at me for old time sakes" Rena shot an arrow and jumped towards her with her sword blocking the arrow with her knife she shot at Rena and Rena dodged it and Chloe dodged her sword while in midair Chloe looked at her units "well what are you girls waiting for kill them already" still surrounding them they all held up their bows and shot an arrow at the same time _**SONIC BLADE**_ covering his team he blocked all the arrows coming at them "if they want a fight they're gonna get a fight"

"that's the Elsword I know" impressed that Elsword is still willing to fight his team Raven prepared to fight **(even though they're gonna be fighting a bunch of girls) **Chung held up his silver shooters and Eve turned Moby and Reby into twin blades and they charged into battle

The brutal battle lasted a awhile Arms were cut off, blood shed everywhere, and Dark elves stabbed on the broken barricades and as the minutes go by the sky just got darker and darker at the sun gets swallowed by a black and red cloud and they never noticed a barrage of dark purple and Green arrows were raging in the sky and being shot at the wall, everywhere dodging the Arrows Chloe nearly fell into a trap and she caught the Explosive branch coming at her without triggering it "nice try…" she landed on her feet and prepared to throw "…but you should know I used to be a night watcher too" throwing the branch beside her tricking Rena into thinking that she'll throw it forward in front of her Rena moved a it to her side but the branch blew up as it hit her stomach. She hit a wall gripping tightly on her injured stomach she cough out blood and Chloe picked her up by her hair jammed her knife inside her wound "no matter how much you've trained how long or how hard…" Kicking Renna hard enough that she hit and broke a barricade Chloe held up her bow and put as much magical power in her arrow as possible "…you still won't be able to defeat me" the glow on her arrow grew larger and larger as Rena struggled to get up Chloe reached the maximum amount of magic in her arrow "it's pointless to get up YOUR FINISHED" in just a matter of Seconds Rena flashed a glare at Chloe and awakened her true power _**INNOCENT **_ slapping the arrow out of her reach Chloe was absorbed by the wind in the innocent "you've never mastered this technique have you. this is a technique that judge's a person by their heart if it's pure you'll feel nothing and not get absorbed by the wind of it BUT if your heart is full of darkness…" Rena held up her sword high "YOUR FACE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT" **(okay so the ability of it I did made up just thought Killer combo might give it that description but I just thought it'll sound cool so I added it….did I ruin your epic imagination with this fight) **slashing Chloe in her chest Rena sheath her sword on her waist at the same time she sheath it Chloe exploded in a raging Violent Tornado Rena could hear Chloe screaming in Defeat after the Tornado immediately finished Chloe was shot out like a bullet and launched to the palace leaving a rain of her blood. Rena gripped her sword tightly in regret "why did I hold back?" she gritted her teeth and fell to her knees the dark elves retreated behind Rena she noticed them but she ignored them consumed by her regret holding back on the innocent leaving Chloe alive "why…why would I hold back…why" she couldn't take it Rena was crying at the fact that her friend tried to kill her and will have a bigger urge to kill her later giving Rena a great depression that she will have to fight her again "maybe because you still see her as a friend" Rena paused for a second and looked to her right and saw Elsword standing alone holding himself up with his sword and finally stood up properly he smiled "it's because you still see her as a friend you held back. That's something to worry about it just means you still care and want to stay friends with her even if she's on the opposite side as you and much crueler. It just shows that you're making a better change" Elsword walked to Rena and patted her on the back "you did a great job out there Rena you were awesome" Rena was flattered that Elsword was still with her even after she just left someone who is possibly the greatest enemy of theirs by far. Rena got up and held her left arm which was injured during her fight with Chloe and she walked back to the village she turned around looking at Elsword "thank you" she gave Elsword small smile and continued walking back to the village Elsword could tell that Rena was thankful that he was there to support her.

That same day which is now nighttime the guys were at a hot bath washing away their injury's in the guys bath keeping their lower body in the water **(cause no one wants to imagine that…. In less if you're a girl who think anime guys are hot)** scrubbing off cut on his Chung was pouring a bunch of water on his left arm "geez those girls can pack a punch their knives and arrows hurts like a bitch…arrgh I can still feel the pain in my back while we're at hope bridge" Chung was placing his hand on his back trying to comfort his pain Raven who was hearing Chung complain he chuckled that Chung was acting like a child who screams over a toy car missing a wheel "oh man up Chung I know your way tougher than that" Raven he sat down underneath the water leaning on the wall laughing that Chung was still acting like a child "HOW THE HELL CAN I BE CALM WHEN I HAVE THE MOST INJURYS AND IT HURTS A LOT"

"and my nasod arm was torn off and you don't see me complaining" Chung's jaw dropped shocked that Raven went in the water with the wires hanging out of his shoulder from the Nasod arm "IS THAT EVEN SAFE TO BRING IN THE WATER" Elsword just stayed quiet listening to Raven and Chung argue over the safety of them of the arm

**(and for the guys who really wanted to imagine this if you guys like scenes like these)** as for the girls who was talking about what happened at hope bridge "WHAT YOU WENT WITHOUT ME" Aisha was complaining to Eve **(wow she hasn't spoken in a while)** about that the group left on a mission without her "well you lost too much blood and was unconscious and we won't wait for you for an entire day considering now that the Palace is ablaze and we're currently resting as Vanessa takes care of the Glitters in the palace"

"true but you could've woken me up"

"and how can we do that?"

"by….by uhhh….by…. shaking me awake"

"yeah that would've been very friggin effective"

"well about splashing water in my face"

"sure maybe next time we can have an idiot agree to it"

"SHUT UP I STILL WANTED TO GO" Aisha continued to make suggestions knowing that there was no way that she was going on the mission and Eve just answered sarcastically while Rena just ignored the argument standing up with the steam of the water covering her **(censorship in a story…I'm a jerk to guys with sensitive imaginations)** and continued washing away the injury's she thought about what happened in hope bridge with Chloe will she really come back

After they washed up Rena (who was wearing her Nightwatcher clothes of course but it wasn't beat up" was stand on the balcony of her room in the Inn and Elsword walked in **(who was wearing his lord knight…you know what they've been wear the same clothes it's just looks the same, brand new and fixed up after every mission) **Elsword noticed Rena and walked up to her and stood next to her "you wanted to talk"

"yes actually just a few questions and a comment to say what I think of it"

"ask away"

"what's your relationship with Chloe why do you two keep calling each other old friend" Rena stayed quiet for a bit

Meanwhile Eve was taking a stroll around the city and stopped by the small bridge where she first kissed Elsword she felt happy and Moby and Reby noticed her smile "did something happened here miss Eve" Eve kept her smile and stared at the water underneath the bridge "miss Eve" Eve actually noticed Moby or Reby talking **(whoever you want the main robot to be that always talks)** Eve still had her smile "nothing just love the scenery here"

"yep it is a lovely sight" Moby turned to Eve behind her back and scanned her and Reby their cores were blue glad by the sight Moby showed Reby the results but they didn't say anything to Eve they think she's already happy with what happened between her and Elsword the other day **(even though they don't know what happened)**

Back to Elsword and Rena "so what your saying is that you and Chloe used to fight together as a team and you were like a sister to her"

"yes me and Chloe were good friends she was older than me considering that she's the one who taught me how to fight when she was a captain of a platoon. I've always had anger issues and people were scarred to make me angry…"

"not surprised" Elsword said to himself remembering the days before Altera he missed a few words but he could tell what they were about "…a couple years later after we won against a mass group of very experience fighter thieves Chloe and the entire Platoon all of them except me betrayed the Elves they killed some many of us and Chloe offered me to come with her to create a world far better than the one we live in and do it together like the best of Friends. I told her it was madness and she fought me I was defeated horribly and she said that I will never change not now not ever and that I was too weak to waste her time. I was transferred to the night watchers platoon and promised to myself that I will never get angry again for my friends sake if she ever comeback so I became stronger in case if we ever have to fight again apparently when were about to fight that didn't turn out so well….I'm such an idiot how could I ever think that I would be able to convince her after so many years of her leaving the village how could I think that she was going to come back…" Rena began to cry "… I can't believe that I would think that I would at least knock some sense into her, I can't believe I fought her and held back even though she tried to kill me I don't know what to do I don't even know what can I do for her" Elsword almost snapped the rail of the balcony like a toothpick but instead punch the wall behind him "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT" Rena reacted to Elsword punching the wall and his words. Elsword moved his hand for the wall "you're not thinking straight, you're just going by negative thoughts, this isn't you at all. Your better than that Rena you can make better decisions I know you can and I know that you can get her back even if you have to drag her home I know that you can get your friend back because I know your strong enough you've done things that I never'd expect you to do like that Innocent I saw that power of yours earlier and I know, I know that your strong enough your just not putting confidence, and courage into your strength I know you can do it Rena I know that someday that you and Chloe will be able to become friends again because your strong enough…" Elsword stopped right there because he believe he talked himself into a corner and thought that Rena got the picture turned to her and she was just standing there watching him speak even though he was done. "Elsword I never knew you cared this much" Elsword put his hand on the back of his head and closed his eyes and began thinking Rena walked up to Elsword and took his hand Elsword stop thinking and looked at Rena embracing his hand into hers they both looked at each other in the eyes and Rena leaned closer and Elsword didn't even moved Rena closed her eyes and kissed Elsword. She wrapped her arms around his Neck and Elsword was shocked but he closed his eye as well just leaving Rena there kissing him. But from afar Eve could see them kissing and she was devastated, heartbroken, betrayed and inside her was her heart changing colors to Orange and the voice came back "heheheheh so close to my release"

**Well crap seem like Elsword just Betrayed Eve but he didn't know about her heart nor did Rena and not only that you can't even read this because you most likely threw your computer across the room and smashed it with a hammer so how pissed is Eve and did Chung and Raven die when they were washing their injury's let's see what happens in the next Chapter or until you get a new computer**


	11. Caring

**Part 11 is here and last time Elsword and Rena were kissing and pissing off Eve and destroying the viewer's computers by making them flip their table and now they have just made their biggest mistake so let's see what happens and enjoy**

Elsword and Rena were still kissing and finally let go of each other a few seconds later Elsword thought of Eve and his eyes widen "Rena we shouldn't be doing this" it was already too late Eve was already crying and Moby and Reby have already saw what happened "no no no no they didn't they didn't just kiss" Elsword pushed Rena away "my god Elsword I'm sorry I…I didn't know that you and Eve were… I just got a …."

"look Rena we won't tell anyone about it okay" Eve didn't hear a word what they said she ran off leaving behind tears of both sadness and Anger. Elsword left the room walked to his room feeling guilty about kissing Rena. Rena felt the same as she looked down on her balcony she noticed that Eve was running away crying she went after her jumping off her balcony and landing perfectly on her feet she ran after her

Meanwhile Elsword reached his room and locked it "as long as no one saw I don't have to worry about it"

"oh really" Elsword turned around and saw moby and reby floating behind him "aren't you two Eve's drones that follows her"

"yes indeed we are" Elsword was shocked and just stared at them "is something the matter" Elsword stood there staring "you two can talk"

"THIS IS AN INSULT HOW YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED ANY OF US TALKING COME ON WE'RE CLEVER ENOUGH TO LEARN ANY LANGUAGE JUST WATCH Japanese: あなたが見る見える Greek: βλέπετε αυτή τη μαλακία Spanish: tres idiomas que culo German:Jetzt wissen Sie, wir können Ihnen sprechen... "

"bien bien entiendo que puedo hablar diferentes idiomas también"

"stechen" Moby was pissed about Elsword not noticing them talking earlier "Moby talking in four different languages is a bit unnecessary"

"I want to make sure he knows we can talk" Moby back away slowly in anger "please stay in control Moby…by the way Elsword I just wanna say you have just done the most horrible thing you could ever do in your life" Elsword was let down by the words knowing that he and Rena just kissed "I know and I feel like crap I don't know how am I gonna tell Eve…"

"tell her she's going to murder you"

"what?" Moby and Reby looked at each other and focused on Elsword "I'm guessing she hasn't told you…"

"told me? told me what?"

"... Eve time is almost up and you may have just made her time to be sane ridiculously shorter"

"….wha what do you mean…what do you mean I made it shorter" Moby or Reby thought to themselves knowing that Elsword is gonna feel worse after he tells him the truth "you know when Eve becomes a a psychopath thirsty for blood, chaos, and destruction….she's been feeding off of miss Eve's negative emotions this entire time and she's been scared of it for about a month now and ever since she's been around you she feels happy, protected, finally someone around who is willing to give their life for her and then that day when she ask you to walk around the with you alone…she began to fall in love with you and you betrayed her you crushed her heart" Elsword knew that the only way for that to happen if she saw them and he didn't even bother asking because why else would they be there and Moby and Reby know that Elsword figured it out "how much longer does she have" Moby scanned Reby to see if their core is changing which it was it was flash slowly from blue to yellow to orange and repeated over and over "Reby we have a problem…she's coming"

"are you saying that…"

"yep it's going orange" Reby quickly turned to Elsword "Elsword follow us"

"what? You didn't answer my question how much…"

"we'll explain that later but right now… Eve is in grave danger…. And you have to help her…. If there is anyone else she still cares about more it's you….." Elsword just stared at Moby and Reby slowly falling down to the ground while their core changes colors. Then Elsword remembered that every time Eve turns they turn with her "no Eve"

"we must…. make haste….we won't attack you in less miss Eve gives us…the order to….do so…we'll guide you to her…"

Meanwhile Rena finally caught up to Eve who was leaning on the wall keeping her balance with one arm on the wall and the other on her chest hearing that psychotic laugh in her head "Eve are you okay?"

"why?" Rena reacted to her words and began to get concerned "Eve"

"do you really love him" Rena figured what Eve meant but not fully "wh…who what do you mean"

"Elsword you kissed him earlier do you really like him do you care for him?" Eve was beginning to sound angry and she gripped tighter on her chest "oh my god…Eve I'm so sorry I…I didn't know what I was thinking…You see Elsword was trying to support me trying to cheer me up and his inspiration just sparked some feelings for him and I just I just leaned and I'm sorry Eve really I am"

"I'M NOT BUYING YOUR CRAP" with a cruel dark voice in the back of her real voice Eve turned to Rena in an angered hated glare with her eyes in an intensely red evil eyes her psycho form was back and she was much crueler and darker than she was before "I can see your soul full of guilt" She smirked darkly "seems like a great taste test for my soul eater feature"

Back to Elsword Moby and Reby turned Red as well and they dashed out the wall of Elswords Room. Elsword memorized their tracks considering they were too fast when they got out he jumped out the hole in the wall and went through the street they took from the Inn they were in Elsword could basically see almost the entire area. still following Moby and Reby, Elsword bumped into Rena almost falling Rena let herself fall seeing that Eve moved in a flash when Elsword bumped into her Rena barely dodged her hand which was cover in a dark aura"Eve"

"oh good to see you traitor" Smacking him in the face hard enough that blood was gushing out of his mouth. Elsword was out for a minute. Recovering from him being out cold Elsword Struggled to get up and he could see Rena crying for mercy as Eve got closer with Moby and Reby as twin blades covered in the same aura that she had earlier "oh don't worry I just want your soul you won't feel a bit of pain" she said it with a sadistic smile enjoying the sight of Rena's fear "like I said Eve I didn't mean to I didn't know what I was thinking I was too hung up on Chloe I swear, please you have to calm down, killing me won't do any good it'll make it worse for yourself"

"your too damn late for that" slashing with Moby first Rena dodged her swing by stepping back quickly when she threw Reby at her and she was able to dodge it but it was close though so close that it nearly slit her throat she grew more scared that she almost died but got distracted in her thoughts Eve charged at her slamming her against a wall choking her with her left hand "if your really sorry then you would let me kill you it'll only be a 2 minute process mostly because It'll be me enjoying killing you slowly and sadistically she summoned a Sword from her Right arm and Elsword Called her name as loud as he could. Eve focused her attention on Elsword seeing the bloodly bruise she left behind when she smacked him "don't do it Eve she your friend I will admit I feel guilty for kissing Rena as well but that doesn't mean I've completely fallen for her I know how you feel, please don't kill one of your friends" waiting for response Eve did nothing but chuckled which turned to Rena and laugh gripping tighter on Rena's neck she sadistically smiled at Elsword "I will admit those are some touching words but that won't work now your Eve is gonna become me and your girlfriend her is gonna be her first meal"

"DAMMIT EVE DON'T" screaming in satisfaction Eve swung so close on cutting her head off and absorbing her soul into the blade but Elsword slashed a deep cut into her back with his sword. Eve fell unconscious from the loss of blood and Elsword just froze in shock on what he has done he hid his face in his red because Elsword struck Eve and he didn't wanted to swing at her Rena just looked at Elsword still with the fear in her eyes Moby and Reby turned back to normal but they fell unconscious as well because Eve had fallen.

The next day Eve was taken to a healing clinic **(or hospital but then again they've only claimed the business area of Velder…I didn't state that in the earlier chapter did I) **she got up feeling normal "what happened?" she checked her status in her body and time 2 days has past and it's near night time because the sun was setting she felt something move on her legs and she turned to it immediately to a false alarm but she blushed because Elsword was sleeping on her lap 'E…Elsword….wha…what's he doing sleeping on my lap….and why is he here at this time and not fighting' she looked at him for a moment and smiled 'maybe he just got back from fighting and wanted to check on me' she smiled at the thought and leaned forward to wake him up but a sharp pain prevented her she placed her hand on her back and felt stitches she knew what it was as soon as she touched it and questioned it 'okay NOW I wanna know what REALLY happened' she thought to herself trying figure out what happened but Elsword woke up and instantly noticed she was awake "EVE" Elsword hugged her tightly but Eve felt a sharp pain but wasn't that bad **(strangely)** Eve held on to Elsword just glad to know he still cares "Elsword…wha….what are you doing here" Elsword didn't say a word trying to ignore how she got there. Eve figured it was something bad so she let go of the question "Eve"

"yea" Elsword gripped tighter and was close to crying "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry for kissing Rena I know you saw and I know you were devastated and I feel like a jerk I was felt sorry for Rena that she had to fight her own friend even though she didn't want to…I'm just not… I don't want anyone hurt especially if it's their emotions..." even tighter on the grip **(try not to suffocate her Elsword geez…oh wait I'm writing this and commentating on this)** "I just don't want anyone else feeling that pain that same pain I had…about my sister" Eve stared at him still hugging him "Elsword… your crushing me"

"OH CRAP SORRY" he quickly let go of her and Eve had to catch her breath because she almost died "your real idiot Elsword…but I forgive you don't have to beat yourself up over it" Elsword was glad to know that Eve forgave him he smiled for a bit but Eve got up close in personal glaring at him he leaned back a few inches a little shocked at her reaction "HOWEVER if you so much betray me like that again I will seriously let my dark side deal with you and you alone"

"n…n…no need to threa…"

"ARE WE CLEAR" sweating in fear he gave her a thumbs up "crystal clear" Eve smiled and leaned back to where her back up straight and crossed her arms "your such idiot Elsword"

"would you stop calling me that" Before they could progress into an argument another voice stopped them "well well well look who seems to get along pretty well" Raven was leaning on the door arms crossed **(cause he can't shove his nasod arm in his pocket LIKE A BADASS)** "RAVEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE"

"how about at 'I'm sorry for kissing Rena' right at the thick and juicy secret you never told us" laughing at the thought Raven fell forward and used his arms to support him from falling. Elsword blushed and got up "well that was 2 days ago so that moment is long gone by now" Raven placed his right hand on his chin and grinned "you say that…but pretty I'm sure you and Rena were smoothing up a storm" Elsword blushed even more and glared at Raven "you bastard it's not like that" Raven laughed again "oh my god it's so easy to mess with you pfff hahahahahaha" Eve smiled that Elsword was arguing with Raven considering he the only one to easily bring out his immaturity she knows her injuries didn't change the group "oh come on you talk about love between me and Rena or Eve you're the one that got shot down by Vanessa "

"AT LEAST HERS WAS UNDERSTANDABLE…pfff…but still though"

"still what?!"

"your such a freaking dog ahahahaha"

"ARRRGH WHY IS IT SO EASY FOR YOU" Eve laughed at them but all they know is that Eve is still there and didn't care if she saw them argue **(well Elsword is talking crap about Raven infront of his face, Raven just teasing him to piss him off) **Eve was laughing at them act like kids and she knows that they were staying strong just for her.

That same day in the middle of the night Elsword and his group were on their final mission to claim Velder and take it away from the Glitters. They were at the last door, Raven opened the door while everyone followed him 'why are they following me' Raven thought not knowing where he's going. Elsword looks back checking on Eve worries about her deep cut that he made he felt awful slicing her back like that but he had no other choice he was forced to attack her and now he's been watching over her since they went to Southern Gate….wow I sound a lot like Rena right now "Eve are you sure you're up for this your wound hasn't healed completely yet"

"I'm fine no need to worry about it"

"Just making sure" Elsword looked around and saw Chloe to his top right "CHLOE" he ran ahead of Raven and went up the slope leading to the narrow path. As soon as Elsword got to the top everyone else caught up to him and Chloe gave them a dark smirk "oh don't worry I'm not leaving without giving you my present" she was pretty beat up her hands and legs were covered in blood and she had scratches all over her but she still moved normally she did a backflip away from the scene **(freaking showoff)** then an extreme dark aura was covering the floor where she was just standing the aura was causing the ground to shake and they didn't notice a blood eater and a Magic eater come from behind and devour the rest of the strength they had and they ran off laughing "LITTLE BASTARDS" **(is what I always say when they take my HP or MP)** not enough strength to chase after them Elsword turned around and saw a giant beast arise from the ground Raven pointed the direction behind him which was away from Dark Nephilim "we don't have enough for this we have to get distance away from him" Aisha it was a stupid Idea considering they just lost their strength "are you an idiot we don't have the strength to move we can barely even stand"

"AND WHAT THE HELL ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IT'S EITHER LIVE OR DIE RIGHT NOW WE'VE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW" Aisha could understand Raven's words they really don't so they just might as well live for another 10 minutes they were walking and limping gripping onto their arms in pain Dark Nephilim was still getting out of the ground. While the Blood and Magic eaters came out of hiding Elsword and his group noticed them the Blood and Magic Eaters walked closer to them and made it look like they were gonna give their strength but instead they put on their prankster smile and Danced around them knowing that their too weak to chase after them "I hate these damn things"

"You can't catch us. You can't catch us. You can't catch us" they mocked them repeatedly as Nephilim arose from the ground and give out a huge roar close to finally being released Vanessa and Noel can't help them because they're busy fighting demons in another area, Praus is only an accessory manager so he won't be helpful, Hanna chooses not to fight so she stays in the village and Grail is not helpful **(…He's a freaking puppy do you honestly believe he can do anything)** Elsword and his group is on their own there is nothing they can do they don't have enough strength to fight or even run they're stuck in despair just sitting there waiting to die. "…well I guess this is good-bye it's been an honor fighting with you all"

"Chung" Aisha couldn't believe Chung's words but Raven could agree with him "He's right we're powerless look at us we barely have enough strength to move face it we did all we could those little bastards got us and now we're about to be crushed by the hands of a giant beast…it's been fun while lasted huh…" Aisha no use on arguing she was too tired she can't fight she can't use magic neither can everyone else. Elsword was angry hiding his face in rage while he is irritated by the mocking children voices of the Magic and Blood Eaters. Eve turned to Elsword and looked at him "at least you won't have to worry about it" Elsword looked at Eve trying to build up what she just said "I'll be free at last sure we may be dead which is also another one of my fears but at least you will…."

"don't say that… no matter what we'll get out of this" Elsword glared at the Eaters holding the orbs in their mouths "ooh is the big bad Red knight going to kill us the Nephilim is coming this way what are you going to do ahhhahahahahaha" they laughed at Elsword pissing him off even more. He crawled closer gripping on his sword the Eaters stop dancing and stopped to make an even bigger fool of him "wow he's really going to do it don't worry we'll stop for you and see if you can catch us here" Elsword swung but it was too slow they moved back and dodged his sword "oh you almost had us come on you can do it just a few more inches" they moved back even more trying to get Elsword to crawl even more "now a few feet wow such a distance" they laughed in mockery watching Nephilim slowly arose from the ground finally being free he came closer "Elsword don't waste even more of your energy…"

"I have to do something I'm gonna sit here and let these little bastards insult me in my death I'm not gonna sit here and not complete my actual mission I have to become stronger and stay alive for HER sake to prove to her that I've gotten stronger Elsword got on one knee the other leg about to stand he was exhausted about to drop dead in any minute the other felt the same "wow we must have not drained him all the way should we fix that Blood eater" they both smirked and opened their jaws and drained Elsword. He was feel weak and his group couldn't do anything "ELSWORD" Raven tried to get up but the loss of energy turned to pain and kept in the same place then Chung tried but failed, Aisha tried and failed, Rena tried and failed, and Eve tried but her condition was worse than theirs. Screaming in agony Elsword dropped about to die Eve couldn't watch and she began crying her entire time with Elsword just flash in her memory ending in their kiss then tears began to fall like a waterfall she began wiping them and saw Elsword getting the life sucked out him watching Eve cry "ELSWORD…DON'T DIE" Elsword could see that she was going to drop in sadness and cry even more. Punching the ground with brute force Elsword was deep in anger and he brought out on the Eaters "whoa he's still standing…What kind of human is he" Elsword readied his sword and got up "you bastards are the worst kind of Demons YOU MADE EVE CRY" cutting them in half Elsword got his strength back along with everyone else they came there with not much but they were at full strength **(trust me it really works like that)** "Elsword you did it" Aisha was surprised that Elsword was able to get their strength but Elsword was too angry to respond and they could see that both his Destructive and Vitality Aura was combining to make a powerful aura he focused it on his sword and had a serious on Dark Nephilim. Nephilim used gravity Cannon but Elsword blocked it with his sword which looked like Armageddon Blade but it had a different appearance Rena immediately recognize what it was and smiled at the improvement "I don't care what the hell you doyou can terrorize an entire family, kill hundreds of people, even terrorize an entire country…" Elsword raised his Sword and Nephilim charged at him "BUT IF YOU HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS INCLUDING EVE YOU JUST MAKE ME EVEN MORE DESPRETE TO KILL YOU" _**GIGANTIC SLASH **_screaming in anger Elsword unleashed a fury of slashes and a flash of light covered his team's eyes **(which wasn't light it was his sword…he didn't cut their eye if you the wrong idea) **they couldn't see what happened to Nephilim he just vanished and Elsword sheath his sword on his back "didn't I tell you…" Elsword turned around to look at his team and gave them a thumb up "We'll get out of this no matter what" his team were surprised at what he just did he dissolved Nephilim by only using his Sword no blast or anything just his sword but all they could was happiness Elsword saved their lives and defeat the Giant Demon Nephilim and restored their strength when they were all out of hope and he did it all by himself they surrounded him with gratitude Raven messing up his hair, Chung patting his back, Rena storming him with compliments, and Eve and Aisha hugging him as the only thanks they got. They were walking back to the Velder Army having a conversation about Elsword's new Technique "when did you learn that move it was so fast and Flashy I could barely see what was going on" Chung was greatly impressed on that and had not shut up with the same question "geez Chung your just dying to know aren't you"

"of course the way how he was able to control his magic into his will and turn into his giant sword, seriously I wanna try that turn it into a giant cannon or giant twin pistols do you know the kinda damage I could do with something like that" Aisha chuckled at what Chung said "well if you wanna learn your own version it's gonna take a lot of training with me to deal with it" Rena surprised Chung with her words "wait you trained him in magic"

"you just now figured that out" Raven was disappointed on how late Chung found out "I just didn't know Rena was that good in magic I mean I knew Aisha was obviously but I thought Rena had her own thing"

"Dude…you're in a whole new world" Raven said with a small chuckle "well you don't tell me anything besides I'm sure I'm not the only one…"

"Actually Raven told me when he dragged Elsword back to camp" Chung turned around and stared at Aisha then focused on Raven again "Really" after he said that Elsword suddenly fainted "Elsword!" his group rushed to his aid trying to see if he was okay. He out cold Raven picked him up and carried him on his shoulder they rushed straight for the village to get Elsword a clinic

The next day Elsword's group were on a boat to Hamel to finish off the demons, Eve was sitting near Elsword's bed and Aisha just walked into the room "the doc said that Elsword pushed himself way too hard on that fight with Nephilim he would've died if he was in the draining a little longer but he'll be up right before we reach Hamel so all we need to do is let the idiot sleep" Eve was glad about the news and stayed to wait for Elsword to wake up Aisha smiled at what Eve was doing and couldn't help but to start a conversation "just like Elsword"

"What?"

"Just like Elsword your basically doing the same thing that Elsword was doing when you unconscious for a few days. He wasn't eating nor Sleeping when you were unconscious he thought he killed you so he wanted to make sure he didn't. He did go on the missions but he was kinda weak he was still useful but his strength wasn't all helpful he had one meal after we defeated crazy puppet."

"Crazy puppet?"

"A giant doll that we had to fight to get to save the people in other areas…."

"….what the hell were you guys seeing"

"A lot of things actually" Eve just sat there looking at Aisha like she went insane. Aisha felt like an idiot and back away slowly towards the door "right I'll leave some privacy for you two" Aisha left the room face palm herself in the head in stupidity Eve laughed at how Aisha made herself look stupid when she could've easily talked out of it. She looked at Elsword smiling at how much he likes her she leans and kisses him on the cheek "sleep tight Elsword" Elsword began smiling as if he felt her lips pressing on his cheek which it wasn't Eve thought he felt it and she retreated to the door blushing in embarrassment "didn't mean to wake you" she had nothing else to say and she left quickly shutting behind her but what Elsword was smiling at was a dream he had a dream that was happy and peaceful that he wishes would last forever

**And Finally I was able to build up words for this so this is the end of the Velder Chapter and The beginning of the Hamel chapter and it's almost time for Elsword and his group to fight Ran but will they beat him before Eve goes insane or will Elsword keep her happy enough to deal with it after they defeat Ran which one do you think will I'm pretty sure you guys think Ran will die by an earthquake and Elsword and his group become dolphans and Eve will get her race back and they all fly majestically into the sun set…I'm right aren't I, I know how you guys think see you all in part 12**


	12. Hamel

**Part 12 is here and hopefully I didn't screw up on some lines on the last chapter because I really don't feel like editing…trust me I'm lazy and I've noticed some errors that I'll come back to in the future… so if I make any mistakes is because sometimes I rush for reasons I do not know why (month long delay) but I got this done so it's a simple lazy delay that everyone does (LITERALLY EVERYONE) let's get the Hamel Chapter started and Enjoy**

Elsword was in the middle of sleeping and Chung came into the room with cake "Chung are you serious"

"Yes I'm serious I'm bored what the heck else do you expect me do on this God forsaken boat"

"I don't know maybe fish"

"and offend Rena not going to happen and also it's kinda boring"

"oh her being a vegetarian is bullshit I've seen her gobble down a steak and enjoy it. She was talking about filling 'her belly with good food' for Christ sakes and yes it is boring but's it's something"

"say what you wanna say but I'm doing it"

"your childish"

"and you don't know how bored I am…"

"yes I do"

"I'm making him wake up with strawberries on his face" Raven just stared at Chung and nodded in shame "wow you must be really bored"

"Extremely bored" Raven didn't say a thing he just stood there and eventually walked away to let Chung do his thing. Chung took the cake and try to slam it on Elsword's face but Elsword quickly took one of his Silver shooters and pointed it right in his head "do it and I blow your #$%ing head off" he dropped it on the table and Elsword lift one eye-lid to make sure Chung was listening "well did you get enough sleep are you back to full stren…" *BANG* Elsword shot right next to Chung's ear nearly hitting him and hitting the ceiling Chung was terrified and slowly backed away to the door **(cause you don't #$% with someone who wants to sleep)** "Right so I'll talk to you later" *Click* Elsword loaded the next bullet right at Chung's ear "OH come on over a pra…" *BANG* "leaving" Exiting the room Chung was hearing a beeping noise in his left ear and saw Raven just standing there with his arms crossed with his 'I told you so' face "well that back fired"

"oh it back fired alright right at your ear"

"Oh shut up" Chung walked away with his hand on his ear still hearing the beeping "do you wanna get that checked…"

"working on it" Chung could barely guide himself through the hallway of the boat because of the beeping ear but I'm sure he learned a valuable lesson about people

Elsword and his group finally arrived at Hamel with Chung feeling nervous and Down at the same time considering he was the last one to leave the boat. Elsword was back to full strength feeling ready to fight again but Chung's face got Elsword a little bit concerned on what Chung was thinking. "hey Chung you alright man" Chung gave Elsword his attention silent for a minute he kept walking holding his cannon on his left shoulder "it's better if I showed you"

"oh cause I thought you were still pissed about me shooting a bullet at your ear"

"that's one too" Elsword was about to laugh at that but he was most concerned about what was worrying Chung he and his followed him to the Hamel Captial and when they arrived the buildings were messed up but the people were all okay and they were surprised to see Chung. Elsword and his group heard gasp and bad talk about Chung some were about how they were surprised to see Chung again or they thought he died Elsword looked at Chung as he hid his face in his hair **(trust me every Anime Character has too much hair)** Chung walked up to Penensio and Penensio was glad to see him again "Chung what a pleasant surprise to see you again. You've been gone for almost a year now" Penensio patted him on the head for a job well done on staying alive. He then noticed Elsword and the rest of the group and asked who they are "so who these people"** (I basically just said that you ass)** "oh" Chung was suddenly in full spirits that he's back but Elsword could tell that Chung had the same depression since they arrived. Chung pointed at Raven and introduced him "this is Raven he's is the cool guy out of the group but at times he can be …off" Raven stared at Chung with shame "the hell is that supposed to mean" Chung next introduced Rena "this is Rena the Archer out of the group…" Chung leaned in to whisper to Penensio "…she and the Red knight have an interest in each other so she's taken which kinda sucks because she's the cute one of the group" Elsword glared and chung and slapped him in the back of the head "we got over it"

"WAIT CUTE ONE" **(wow nice way to piss of Aisha there Chung)** "oh right the purple girl is Aisha she's the mage and the feisty one" drilling her staff in his shin Aisha just walked away in anger to find someone else to talk about the situation. Elsword smirked and leaned in to whisper to Chung "don't you mean your feisty girlfriend" Chung blushed and continued to introduce everyone "the white haired is Eve she's a Nasod" Penensio flashed in surprise and grabbed Chung by both shoulders "A NASOD THOSE ANDROIDS THAT EXISTED OVER A THOUSAND YEARS AGO"

"ye…yes…and Elsword's emotional Girlfriend"

"At least she's not as bitchy as yours"

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT" Penensio stopped them both from arguing and shook Chung "Chung you have to tell me is She really a Nasod" Chung pointed to Elsword and introduced him real quick "that's Elsword in case you didn't noticed who is by far the strongest out of the group" Elsword just stared at Chung in disappointment "that may have been the single nicest thing you have ever said all day" **(well if you count Eve and Rena but then again that depends on how you read it…you made him sound like a dick didn't you)** Penensio set his eyes on Elsword "so your Elsword the one who defeat the two giant demons in Feita and in Velder"

"yes I am"

"glad to know that you're here and if that girl is a Nasod then you two may serve a very big role in this" Elsword suddenly became curious on what's so important **(oh my god answer the DAMN MAN ALREADY…sometimes I just feel stupid because I'm writing this)** "Chung I know we have just now met after almost a year of not seeing you but we'll have to catch up later but right now I have to speak with Elsword and Eve in private so in the meantime I have a mission for you and your group. We believe the Resiam is sinking and we want you and your part of the team to go check it out I'll take Elsword and Eve and we'll talk about their role in this"

"Alright" Chung grabbed his Cannon and his silver shooter and he went on his way while Raven and Rena went ahead to find Aisha "hey, Chung"

"yeah what is it"

"don't let your emotions distract you"

"what are you talking about" Elsword knows he was lying and he knows that he knows what's going on **(and he knows that he knows that Eve knows that she doesn't know about what Aisha knows that she knows….where am I going with this when I should be continuing the story)** "just don't be your own liability"

"alright" right before Chung took another step he was stopped again "chung"

"WHAT!" Elsword tilted his head back with the attitude that Chung gave him "your silver shooter I almost forgot to give it to you"

"oh" Elsword threw it to him and Chung caught it feeling like a jerk when he yelled at him "thanks and when we're not back and your discussion is over with Penensio…" Chung smiled giving Elsword a thumbs up to tell him to trust him while he's gone "come and back us up because the chances are that we might be in deep trouble when we're gone for a long time and we may need everyone to fight" Elsword smiled back and responded "okay but I'm sure that I won't have to… because I trust you guys enough to come back alive"

"thanks" running off Chung ran out and went to Resiam outskirts without Elsword and Eve and with Raven, Aisha, and Rena "come on we have to talk about the situation right now" Elsword and Eve followed Penensio** (to any random location in Hamel I don't know I'm barely even there in the game)** Elsword bumped into a girl covered in a cloak "oh sorry" Elsword saw her face for a few seconds she had blue hair and shiny blue eyes… and she didn't respond **(wow what a bitch)** "well a response would've been nice" Elsword continued walking followed Penensio into any location in god knows where in Hamel **(because again I don't know crap about it)**

Minutes later Chung investigated a dead body from one of the Red knights who was covered in black blood **(hang on before you read any further let me adjust myself in my chair…soul eater? There continue) **"is that blood" Chung placed his hand on the Knight's chest where most of the was Raven crouched next to the body and examined the corpes "this blood seems recent…*sigh* kinda sucks Eve not here we could easily find out how long this guy has been dead for" Aisha then picked up some of the blood with her finger tips "he must've been dead for at least an hour he was definitely not killed a Glitter this guy was killed by a special kind of beast…" Aisha looked to her teammates and saw them shocked "what?"

Chung: "OH MY GOD"

"What?" Rena began poking Aisha's jaw "you can talk"

"OH JUST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SPOKE IN A WHILE DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO INSULT ME" Raven was think back to the past events in Feita and Velder "have we always had a mage with us"

"REALLY RAVEN" **(had to you barely even notice Aisha existed in this)** Chung looked down at the corpse and noticed something different "hey guys is it just me or do I see floating lights floating around us" they immediately noticed a Dark Sniper aiming straight at them and they were all aligned leaving them to get taken out in one shot the Sniper shot a beam and an explosion blew up the group engulfing them in smoke.

Meanwhile Elsword and Eve had to wait in a room **(in god knows where. even I don't know and I wrote this) **and Eve went to get fresh air leaving Elsword and the drones alone in the room "so you guys never really got a chance to explain to me what's really going on with Eve"

"oh right kinda hoping to avoid this but you did screwed up pretty badly…"

"I know just try to bring it back up what happened in the past is not important what is important is what is going on with Eve"

"of course. Moby you know what to do" Moby scanned Reby revealing his orange core "and what is it your showing me"

"you do see that capsule right"

"yes"

"it's originally supposed to be blue"

"and what is that supposed to mean"

"it's supposed to be a life span to us on how much time we have left"

"WAIT a life span" Elsword's voice began to grow both surprised and worried. "yes miss Eve is in the same condition and every time she snaps our time grows shorter"

"wait our? So you guys are affected as well"

"precisely because we fight for miss Eve and we only take orders from miss Eve it's like we're connected a special bond that keeps me, Moby** (or Reby whichever one you guys choose to talk)**, and miss Eve together because again it's like we're connected and we follow Eve no matter how she acts if she turns against you we turn against you"

"that sounds like loyalty to me you'll follow Eve no matter what then why didn't you stop her from trying to kill us and devouring our souls as she tried to do to Rena"

"we would if we weren't programmed like that when we decide to follow and take orders from someone permanently we reprogram ourselves to follow that person until the day they die. We Nasods are very loyal to each other and will even sacrifice our own life for each other in short we're like family" Elsword took time to think that through with what Reby **(or Moby) **just said knowing that they can't help "okay next question why is it that Eve has a dark side of her" Reby **(or Moby)** hesitated to answer and told Elsword why "before all this even happened before we met Eve had three hidden codes sleeping within her Code Architecture where she gains enough knowledge to build her own Nasods Code Electra even though she doesn't have it inside her but it's something she can gain during certain trials and making her more capable for battle and lastly the one I was most afraid of her picking is Code Exotic"

"and what makes it so terrible that you were most of her picking code exotic"  
"the power. The power of the code exotic for Eve was supposed to be the most powerful the most powerful unit any human being has ever created but it left incomplete due to the great war between humans and Nasods centuries ago. it's a battle unit but this unit is special it's more destructive than any other unit ever since Eve found out about this code she was desperate to have it she was blinded with rage and wanted us to complete it. It was by far my biggest mistake Moby's **(or Reby's)** mistake too we have completed it and Eve's appearance changed she was like a monster her actions were different her personality was different she much darker but without emotions…"

"so she was kinda like that when she first got it"

"yes and no you see both me and Reby** (or Reby….oh wait or Moby or Reby)** didn't notice Eve's change she was indeed different but we never noticed how cruel she's gotten until we have changed ourselves but one thing is different is that the Eve when she first became an Exotic wasn't a Destructive Murderous Psychopath though she was cold…" Elsword thought for a bit and began to wonder what else is there on the Exotic code "tell me more on Code Exotic"

"though it is a destructive battle unit it does Affect Eve's personality and Emotions even though she didn't have them before but after joining you she began to develop them but that's not the point it does make changes in her and makes her… colder and it will continue to grow until she begins to have lust for power and seeks for more and more and more power, and more and more and more destruction and then eventually… she becomes something that she is not and she becomes nothing but a monster wanting nothing but chaos and war and she'll eventually gain more unique features that she could never learn and then after that…"

"what what happens to her"

"Eve becomes the destructive soul losing every bit of her humanity and into a chaotic murderer"

**And so ends part 12 and now Elsword knows…not everything about Eve's code exotic but it'll continue next part I know this was actually shorter than the other parts because the other ones have like 4,000 words this one is close to 3,000 but that's not important this story is almost done about 3 or 4 more to go and possibly 3 or 4 more delays because I'm lazy so what do you think will next part will Eve try to find a way to keep herself from turning, did Chung and the others survive that sniper shot, and will that blue haired and blue eyes jerk every accept Elsword's apology... seriously that was kind of rude he apologizes for bumping into her and she just stares what kind of fu**ed up person does that…I am so sorry I said a swear there (as if I said any worse) so this pretty much wraps up this part and see you guys on the next part**


End file.
